I Won't Say I'm in Love
by Ramen is Happiness
Summary: He was in love with a stupid Spanish bastard. He knew it but denied it with all his heart. He didn't know what to do. A gakuen-hetalia fic. Lots of OC characters come into play. Chapter 6 is up! Enjoy!
1. A Realization

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia or Gilbird (unfortunately). There.**

**WARNINGS: Lovino's lovely language and the story's general strangeness! Uh, yeah. Just read!  
**

**A/N: Hello, this is Meg speaking! I decided to make this a Gakuen-Hetalia fic last minute, just because I love that genre (can u call it that?) of Hetalia fanfiction, and that it's a quick and easy way to include a WhOle lot of Heta-characters! Poland or Prussia, anyone? And also, because I wouldn't know where the heck Romano would live if this was a non-nation story, being that how and why would Antonio live in Italy, and I wanted to include the Bad Friends(Touch, whatev u like) Trio, AND I know zilch about the Italian lifestyle and Italy's environment except from watching the Godfather... Plus, Gakuen Hetalia is just fun! Mischief abounds and Kiku and Elizabeta can get together to make a club (maybe used a lot, but I like it, so whatevs) and snap pictures, BF(T)T adds fun to the story, and just who doesn't like highschooler nations in a lovey-dovey, comedy-filled, awesome, totes cute story? HUH? WHO DOESN'T? So, without further ado, enjoy the (predominantly Spamano, but multiple pairings) fic by _Ramen is Happiness_ titled:**

**"I Won't Say I'm in Love"**

~ Chapter 1 ~

He didn't know how to deal with it. It was entirely unfamiliar. Hell, it was against his damn nature, even though he was 100% pure Italian. This just wasn't normal. He hadn't the slightest idea of what to do with himself. It was infuriating. It was insane. But despite everything, Lovino Romano Vargas knew that it was true.

He was in love.

Yes. He was most definitely in love. In love with a stupid Spanish bastard. An oblivious, tomato-eating, happy-go-lucky Spanish bastard (opinion courtesy of L.R. Vargas). They both currently were going to the same school, known as Hetalia High (Wow. So original, am I right? lol), or Heta-High as some students liked to call it (read: everyone, teachers included). It was a strange school, to say the least. They had some of the most interesting, fucked up (opinion courtesy of L.R. Vargas) teachers in the country. It was a fairly small school, but its population included too many different ethnic races to count. The only similarity that Heta-High shared with other schools, was the fact that it was a place of learning- in other words- a school. Another interesting thing concerning Hetalia High, was the high percentage of gayness... Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah, Lovino's dilemma about that (beautiful, sexy, tanned) Spaniard.

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just run up to the idiot and say: "I love you, you bastard!", that was something only Feliciano was capable of doing (minus the "bastard"). God. He could just see it now:

_"Ve~ Ludwig, Ludwig!"_

_"What is it, Feliciano?"_

_"I love you~!"_

_"... ... A-alright."_

_"... Ludwig?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you love me too?"_

_"... I uh, um... I mean-"_

_"So you don't love me?"_

_"Fe-Feliciano, don't cry! O-of course I love you!"_

_"Yay! So, can I kiss you?"_

_"What?"_

_"Will you let me kiss you~?"_

_"Feliciano..."_

_"Please~"_

_"... O-okay."_

_"Mmmm~"_

My God. So fucking embarrassing. What the hell was wrong with his brother? It was so damn cute that it made him sick! And that fucking potato eater! It was bad enough that that German bastard had to be in three of his classes at school, now he was his fratello's fucking boyfriend! ... Okay. Back to Antonio. Yes, the idiot's name is Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. What the hell, why is it so long? ... Nevermind. Anyway, that's the situation. Lovino Romano Vargas, twin brother of a lovestruck Italian named Feliciano, and personally lovestruck himself ("Shut up! I am _not_ fucking _lovestruck_!" A: "Excuse me?"). He couldn't do anything about that situation, unfortunately (for you, Lovi), because of some problems.

Let's list those problems, shall we? One, Romano's pride and lack of courage, and two, Antonio's obliviousness and lack of sensitivity (But really, there's a lot more to Antonio that he lets on~ But that's for later in our story!)

Now, that's enough introduction, don't you think? Okay, here goes~!

* * *

~Presently, in Romano's (and Feli's) home, on a Saturday~

* * *

Romano was currently having his afternoon siesta. Or he had been-

"Loviiiiiiii~ It's meeeeeeeeeeee! Open up, please~?"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

"What the hell? I was sleeping, you idiot! What the fuck is it?"

"Ve~ But, Lovi, it's three in the afternoon~?"

"AND?"

"...And you should've been up already...?"

"I... I had a long night."

"Oh~ What did you do?"

"None of your fucking business!"

"Loviiii~?"

"..."

"Ve~ What's wrong?"

"... N-nothing! Get in already, dammit. Where have you been anyway?"

"Um~ Ludwig's house?" Feliciano admitted shyly.

Romano pretty much ignored his brother's answer, he figured that's where he had been anyway. He hated Ludwig, but had gotten used to their relationship after a few months.

Feliciano entered (well, I say "entered" but it was more like "skipped into" ...) his home with a huge grin on his face (Really? Why was he so happy all of the time? And those eyes... closed... how does he see?), shut the door, and plopped on the couch.

Of course, Italy is all about art, and they were obviously Italian, so the house was ornately decorated, and, well, artistic... There were two floors, with a mahogany railed spiral staircase leading up the second floor, which had three rooms- two bedrooms with added washrooms and closets, and one (fine) painting studio with a balcony that utilized two window-like doors which opened to a beautiful view of the streets below. The studio was mostly used by Feliciano. Romano didn't really care for painting much, but he would sometimes come and watch- in secret of course- Feliciano paint, or just sit outside on the balcony [hey, it had a good view!] and watch the crowds pass by or the clouds on a nice day... The first floor included the living, dining, and kitchen areas- the living area being the room one would immediately be in after opening the front door- an additional bathroom down the hall and two more bedrooms with one being a guestroom, and the other for Mr. Vargas (built like the rooms upstairs, except slightly bigger, also with its own bathroom and closet), the Italian brothers' father (Who, coincidentally, happens to be the History teacher at Hetalia High~).

The overall color scheme in the house embodied olive greens, dark reds and golds, and the furniture was mainly a very rich and dark colored wood, usually cherry or mahogany. Also, I might add, the kitchen was very nice with a wooden floor and firebrick stove for baking breads, pizzas and the like. There was a television and more than a few nice sitting chairs (some with red velvet) in the living area, along with a nice wooden-backed couch that Feliciano was currently sleeping in.

"Wake up, you bastard!" Romano shouted angrily. He was especially frustrated because his lack of sleep was mainly due to him (unwillingly, damn it!) thinking about Antonio, and he also didn't quite want to see anyone besides him sleeping, it pissed him off, okay?

Unfortunately, Feliciano slept like a brick, so Romano had no luck; not that he cared, he just wanted to yell at someone.

_'Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me? Getting only three hours of sleep, just because my head was filled with thoughts of that obnoxious Tomato Bastard! Damnnn... and school starts back Monday. God. I can't face him.'_

"Sigh." '_Where are my tomatoes?'_

The rest of that Saturday crept along very slowly for Romano. For Feliciano, it flew by in the blink of an eye... but he was sleeping, so that doesn't count! Their father came home late that night, which was normal. What wasn't normal, was that there wasn't even one lady friend with him when he got back. The reason being, that he was simply tired and didn't feel like buying any more martinis for the brunette beauty who was with him at the bar. A shame, but honestly, he didn't need to spend any more money that night...

Romano slept a little better that night, but most of Sunday was still slept through by him anyway. The part of Sunday left over for Romano was mostly spent finishing math and physics homework. Oh, how he hated physics. Lovino was lazy when it came to homework (and cleaning, and working... and most other things, unless they really interested him), but that didn't mean that he was stupid. Quite the contrary. He was actually pretty smart, he just didn't care about getting good grades... In fact, in this story, that is the main problem. The _not caring_ part, regarding Lovino. All he needed to do was _care_... ... ...and not curse, yell, injure anyone, and- ah nevermind. No, no, sorry. The _real_ problem was how Romano expressed his feelings (which he had quite a lot of, in fact). Whether he was sad, angry, happy, scared, or even bored, Romano would always (or try to) mask them all with anger (well, when he was mad, let's just say he got extra mad). At Heta-High, everybody seemed to have something wrong with them, so interestingly, Romano had a few (weird) friends which he (of course) never called friends. They originally disliked him, but quickly got used to his, uh, opinions. He may have gotten some (weird) friends, but that didn't mean that they really understood him. Only Feliciano and his father truly understood him.

Or so it seemed. For a few days after Lovino entered the tenth grade, a green-eyed teen from Spain transferred to Hetalia High and took an instant liking to him for some strange reason. No matter how much Lovino insulted and generally showed his dislike (in various ways... use your imagination) of Antonio, the Spanish boy never left him or retaliated with insults of his own. Eventually, it got to Lovino. He'd never met another person who was anything like Antonio before. It really got to him. His smile. His overly enthusiastic personality. And soon, Lovino started noticing other things. The color of his eyes. His laugh. The color of his hair and how he would ruffle it a bit when he didn't know the answer to a math problem. The length of his fingers (which were quite long). He noticed how great a football player and how hardworking he was. But he also noticed how oblivious and dense he frequently was as well. All of these facts and musings were partly the source of Lovino's sleep deprivation for the past three days. You ask, why just the past three days? Well, these things didn't bother him nearly as much before he figured out something absolutely unacceptable (well, for him anyway). That something being the fact that he was (and had been for a while) in love with Antonio.

Lovino immediately disliked Antonio from the moment that the Spanish boy walked into his classroom. He hated him, but he would be lying if Antonio hadn't caught his eye. Eventually, Lovino's genuine dislike faded and was replaced with annoyance, irritation, and impatience. The Italian was a very good actor, so he didn't have to work very hard to put out the image that he still hated Antonio.

Regarding Antonio, he was a few inches taller than Romano, had olive-green eyes, dark brown wavy hair, and tanned skin (Well, you already knew that, didn't you?). He had a soft Spanish accent, and his eyes seemed to sparkle when he laughed, which he did often. He seemed to already be best friends with two kids in Romano's grade, named Gilbert and Francis, when he arrived at the school. They were, well, a team. They were soon dubbed the Bad Friends Trio.

Lovino and Antonio. You'd be hard pressed to find a pair more polar-opposite than those two.

* * *

~Monday morning, 7:30 a.m.~

* * *

_bee-beep. Bee-beep. Bee-Beep. Bee-BEEP. BEE-BEEP! BEE-BEEP! BE-_

SLAM.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Damn it... uughhhhh...Monday...shit."

Romano slowly opened his eyes, yanked his green bedsheets off of him, and stood up...and then tripped on his way to the bathroom.

After a long string of curses, Romano quickly got dressed and ready for school (A/N: ugh, hate that phrase sometimes...). He stormed downstairs, grabbed his physics textbook, shoved it in his bag, and then ran out the door without a word to anyone.

"Loviiiii~ you don't want breakfast?" Feliciano called out.

No answer. Just the sound of a certain Italian running down the sidewalk (The Vargas' house was only around ten minutes from the school, reason being that Mr. Marco Vargas wanted an easy and fast drive to where he worked. He was also extremely lazy, so he liked to sleep in. On a side note, the neighborhood was actually quite nice.).

Romano stopped running after about five minutes, stopped to catch his breath, and then walked the rest of the way to the school. He really didn't know why he ran (without breakfast) out the house so fast. The only thing he knew was that he was going to be extremely early (and hungry). Romano figured he would just sit at the entrance until a teacher came.

Thirty minutes passed.

He had already been let in by the vice-principal, and he was currently sleeping in his desk before his first class.

If Romano had been awake, he would have heard two pairs of feet enter the classroom.

"Is he sleeping?" A silky, slightly French-accented voice asked.

"Of course he is, Francis, look at him!" A second voice spoke, this one sounding foolishly confident and... German? ("Pruss-" A:"Hush!")

"He could be faking, you know?" Said Francis.

"What the hell, man? Just poke him, I wanna see his face when he wakes up!"

"Whatever you say, Gilbert..."

Poke.

"Bastardos."

"Wahahaahaaha! He talks Italian in his sleep!"

"Maybe because he _is_ Italian?" Francis sarcastically stated.

"Shut up, Franny!" Gilbert defended.

"What's going on in here?" A third voice spoke.

"O-oh! Hey Toni, um, we were just waiting for your boyf-, I mean for Lovino to wake up. He was like this when we got here." Gilbert replied.

"Was he? Hmm..." Antonio made his way across the room to Lovino's desk.

A fourth pair of feet entered the classroom.

"Hiiiiii~ Good morning you guys!" A girl's voice from across the room almost shouted.

"Lizzie! Don't wake up Lovino!" Gilbert warned.

"Oh! Sorry... Antonio!" Said the girl, Elizabeta.

"Si? What is it?"

"Go over there behind Lovino~" She breathed.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" She commanded, camera in hand.

"Okay... like this?"

"Yes! Perfect, now just brush the hair out of his face so I can get a picture!"

"Mmm..." Lovino was having a very strange dream right about now.

CLICK. CLICK.

"Yesssss! So cute!"

Satisfied with her images that she would definitely add to her boys' love collection later, Elizabeta sank into a desk near the back of the room to, uh, write some interesting things in her notebook. Elizabeta Héderváry was the captain (well, the president, actually. She just liked the term 'captain' better...) of the BL club. Honda Kiku was the club's vice-president. The club was run by Elizabeta, but she pretty much let her members do whatever they liked. She only asked for her members to agree to help her with anything she wanted, and not to complain about what it was she wanted them to do, in return. The members included she and Kiku, of course, Francis Bonnefoy, Natalia Braginski (the Physical Education teacher Ivan Braginski's creepy younger sister. She is unhealthily possessive of her brother and is set on marrying him someday...), Lily Zwingli, Belladonna Janssen, Im Yong Soo, Heracles Karpusi, Feliks Łukasiewicz, and Mei Wong.

"Loviii~ class is about to start, wake up!" Said Antonio, lightly shaking Romano's shoulder.

"Mmm... shut up bastard..." Lovino lifted his head drowsily, only to see Antonio staring at him... smiling. "Wh-wha! Tomato bas-! G-get out of my face, damn it!" Seeing Antonio first thing when he woke up (when he was no doubt just dreaming about him) caught him by surprise and he consequently felt himself flush at the proximity.

"Hah ha ha~ so cute!" That was Antonio's usual response to Lovino's outbursts.

Soon, the rest of the students came flooding in from the entrance. World Literature was their first class of the day with Lars Janssen, a fresh young bachelor (lol) from Holland, who's sister also happened to be Belladonna Janssen in the BL club.

"All right you brats, shut up and sit down." Lars walked to the front of the room and drew himself a seat at his desk. "Winter break just ended and I'm sure most of you aren't up to date on your reading. So rather than me wasting a whole hour and a half explaining the last fifty pages of Doctor Zhivago, I'm letting you brats catch up on your reading. It's your choice whether or not to read at all, but I'm not going to be responsible for any bad grades you get if you don't. That's all." As he said this, he sat down and began writing at his desk. Mr. Janssen had a secret love of poetry, however apathetic he may have seemed.

Lovino actually enjoyed reading, so he opted for that, instead of staring out the window, sneaking glances at Antonio (who sat to his right), or doodling in his notes.

Maybe today wouldn't be such a bad day, after all. (It was the Italian's habit to expect each school day to be horrible, that way, his hopes never got crushed.)

Lovino was certainly going to experience many, many new things this semester. Some of which he may or may not have been ready for. This year was certainly going to be very interesting. At Heta-High, anything is bound to happen!

* * *

**A/N: Heyyyyyyy~ you guys! This is the longest chapter i've written by far! Hope you like it! Oh, a few things. I gave some characters original names which include Belladonna Janssen, who is Belgium in this story! Lars Janssen is Netherlands, or Holland. Some characters that haven't been introduced yet are Alfred, Arthur, Vash, Toris, Katyusha (Ukraine), Roderich, Yao, Matthias (Denmark), Norway (haven't decided his name yet), Seychelles (no name yet), and maybe Berwald and Tino. I might include Raivis and Eduard, I'm not sure... the BL in the BL club stands for Boys' Love, I may change it. **

**This story is set after Christmas, so it's January right now. It snows where the school is, uh, I don't know what city it should be in. You guys could give me a name, I might make it be just that (up north, though)! Russia is the P.E. teacher, Katyusha is probably going to be the music teacher, Germania is the principal, the Italys' grandfather, Roman Empire is the History teacher. I might put me (Margaret) as the person who monitors the kids in detention, just for fun~ China might either be a teacher, or a student, I don't know yet. This chapter turned out much longer than expected! I'm happy though... **

**I hope you like my characters! I especially like Belgium's human name I came up with. Her nickname is going to be "Madonna", just cuz' I got the impression that she was sort of sexy or something from other fics, and her hairs blond. People will call her Bell and Bella too, I just came up with "Madonna" suddenly and liked the idea. I also went on the hetalia wikipedia page to find last names like of Feliks's and Elizabeta's to copy and paste, looked up surnames on some site for Belgium, and other stuff. My point, I was thorough!  
**

**This was at first just going to be a fic in Europe or America somewhere with just Spain and Romano mainly, but then I just thought "What the heck, I'll put them in highschool!" so this is how it turned out. LOTS of characters here. I hope I do a good job of portraying them all. LOTS of pairings, too! I was thinking of replacing the Preview Chapter with the school day schedule, pairings, and list of character names, etc. etc... but I decided to just go with the flow and let some things be a surprise~ Anyway, enough talk. Its 2:45 in the morning where I live, so I need to sleep, yeah? **

**Again, HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Good night, good afternoon, or good morning everybody, look forward to chapter dos!**

***RAMEN IS HAPPINESS WUZ HERE* 12-27-10  
**


	2. Hot Chocolate

**"I Won't Say I'm in Love" ****  
**

~Chapter 2~

**IMPORTANT: There are translations at the bottom of this page. All of them, just saying!**

**A/N: Hiya, you girls (and boys? That would be awesome~)! How are ya, yeah? HAPPY NEW YEAR! Okay, again. There are a LOT of translations in this chapter, so if you really want to know what someone said, look at the bottom, I got all of them! And also, there is a significant lack of narration (compared to last chapter), but it doesn't make it "not as good" or whatever (I hope). I wanted more, but, well, it just turned out that way. I typed some parts in a weird order (like the first two paragraphs I typed when I was almost finished writing it), but I think it looks fine. I hope you laugh this chapter, I thought some parts were funny, anyway~ Horace is Hong Kong and oh, when I say Nikolai, that's Norway! If your favorite character doesn't appear or talk in this chapter (like Heracles or Sadik), don't worry, they'll be in the next for sure!(probably). I couldn't fit everybody or there'd be like 2,000 extra words, and this chap would be out like 3 days later than usual. Uh, I think that's it for now, onward, ho! (I said that wrong, didn't I?)**

**Don't own Hetalia, and there's a little cursing (not as much as last chap, though)...YAY!**

**

* * *

**

~XxX~

"Oh?" Yao glanced at his watch. "It's that time already, aru?" He closed his copy of _'Mathematics in Motion: Algebra II, Teachers' Edition'_, and then addressed the class for lunch dismissal. "Well, that's it, aru! Make sure you finish those problems by tomorrow,aru, or do as many as you can by then. I'll see some of you after lunch, aru!" Yao said happily.

"Yessssssssssss~ I'm starving!" Gilbert voiced aloud, and added, "See ya, Teach!", as he excitedly ran out of Math class, heading for the cafeteria.

"Save us a table!" Yelled Antonio after the disappearing figure of Gilbert. "He's been really energetic today, hasn't he?" The Spanish boy commented, as most of their class meandered (walked, ran, jogged, skipped) their way out of the classroom and down the hallway's tiled floor.

"..."

"Francis?...Fraaaanciss!" The Spanish boy waved a hand in front of Francis' face.

"Whua? What is it?... Oh, yes you're right, he is always like that!" Francis had a dazed look in his azure eyes.

"...Francis...who is it?" Antonio asked with a small smirk.

"The lovely little lady in the corner over there~! Quel est son nom?* She looks new~" Francis pointed to the end of the hall, where there was a young tanned girl with chestnut pigtails tied in red ribbons standing in the corner next to a set of double doors being passed by.

"Oh? She does look new! She must have transferred here recently. Why don't we-?" But Francis had already beaten him to it.

"Bonjour~ Vou regardez perdu, quel est votre nom?"* Francis purred. He absolutely _loved_ to see girls' expressions when he blabbed in French right in front of them. Assuming those girls did not know how to speak French themselves.

"B-bonjour... mon nom est Marina Beaufort, e-et je ne suis pas perdu!"* She said courageously. She looked up at Francis and added: "Il s'agit d'une école anglaise, non?"*

People probably would have paid more to see Francis' face, rather than Marina's right now, I assure you. He soon regained his composure, though, and his mouth stretched into a wide (perverted) smile.

"Ah, hahah! Yes, this is indeed an English school, excuse me...mademoiselle Marina. You are from where?" He was beginning to look more and more (pervertedly) excited.

"Ah! Je suis de l'île des Seyche- je ve- I-I mean, I'm from Seychelles! You know, the island~!*" She had a very (non-perverted-like) excited look on her face as well.

Antonio approached the two and introduced himself to Marina.

"¡Hola! My name's Antonio! I'm from Spain."

"Bonjour, Antonio! U-um, c-could I join you two for lunch? I don't know where to go...?" She looked a little shy, but excited and lively all the same. She had a nice smile.

"Of course~! That was just where we were headed!" Answered Francis.

And Marina was whisked away (mostly by Francis) towards the cafeteria.

The school cafeteria was filled with students, as well as a few teachers. Gilbert was waving over to his pals near the middle of the room, sitting with Matthew, Alfred, Heracles, Kiku, Arthur, Roderich, and Vash. Next to them at another table, Elizabeta was sitting with her girlfriends Mei, Isabella, Lily, Belladonna, and Natalia, as well as Im Yong Soo and Horace Wang. Francis, Antonio, and Marina arrived at Gilbert's table.

"What took you guys so long?" Alfred called. "We had to- oh? Hi! I'm Alfred, and these guys are Arthur, Vash, Gilbert, Kiku, Heracles, and...um...my brother Mattie!" The American boy explained to the Islander with a grin.

"B-bonjour, my name is Marina-"

"Get out of my way, Wine Bastard! That's my sp-" Lovino started, as he appeared out of the crowd and made his way to the table. But upon seeing Marina, he immediately changed his tune: "Oh. Ciao, I'm Romano. Would you like to have my seat?" The rest of the group (except for Marina) gawked in disbelief as Lovino took Marina's hand and seated her at his (Francis') seat, _smiling_.

"O-oh, thank you!" She squeaked out with a blush. She wasn't used to being treated so nicely. (lol)

"No problem." Lovino replied. _Still smiling._

This was too much for Antonio. _  
_

"Dios mio, Loviiiiiii~ you should smile more often!" Antonio grabbed Lovino and spun him around in the air like he weighed nothing (in front of everyone in the cafeteria. Lovino would remember this for the rest of his life).

"Ch-chigiiiiii~! Let me go, you Spanish bastard! Put me the hell down!" Lovino's face was on fire and he was flailing around in Antonio's arms, desperately trying to get out of Antonio's steel grip.

"Ve~ Antonio, I would put him down. He might kill you this time." Feliciano said airily, as he appeared with Ludwig by his side. Toris and Feliks were close behind.

"Like, yeah. That would like, totally hurt." The Polish boy commented.

"Let's just get out of their way Feliks..." Toris grabbed Feliks' hand and led him over to another table, where Eduard, Raivis, Matthias, Nikolai, Tino, Berwald, and Peter were sitting together.

Antonio reluctantly (and carefully. He didn't want to be subject to violence) lowered Lovino to ground level, still holding the fiery Italian.

"Y-y-you bastaaard! I should- I'll-!" Lovino looked furious, but really, he was just extremely embarrassed. Antonio was still holding him, too (and Romano was still struggling in his grip).

"Fratello, si prega di non ferire Antonio! Penso che sia la prima volta ha effettivamente visto il tuo sorriso."* Feliciano said sadly.

"..." The Italian stopped struggling (which made Antonio loosen his grip). He walked over to an empty table and sat down, face blank.

Antonio was very confused. He had never seen Lovino act that way before. What in the world did Feliciano just say?

"Lovi-" Feliciano stopped Antonio and whispered something in his ear.

"Okay."

The Spanish boy quietly walked toward Lovino and sat next to him, but didn't say anything. Feliciano followed his brother and sat across from him with Ludwig.

Lovino was at war with himself. _"What the hell? First time? That can't be the first time, right? I mean, I want him to remember m-my smile (I can't believe I just fuckin' thought that), but I don't want other idiots to think I love the Bastard!...Damn it. This is so fucked up. Why did the idiot have to pick me up like that? What the hell is wrong with him? Oh. It's Antonio-"_

"L-Lovino...? I'm sorry." Antonio was apologizing. This got the Italian's immediate attention.

"Huh? For what?" He asked. Apparently, Romano's mind wasn't working in its usual fashion. His confusing response was probably influenced by how close Antonio was to himself right at that moment. Which was extremely close. Like, in your face, close. _Whoa_.

Antonio looked surprised (as well as relieved and confused). He continued to stare at Lovino (who hadn't looked away yet, and was blushing with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape) for what seemed like a long time. Then a smile spread across his face, a warm, kind (sexy) smile, not an idiotic (opinion) or mischievous grin, a genuine smile. Wow, if Lovino hadn't looked like a tomato before, he sure as hell did now. He finally looked away shyly, which made Antonio laugh.

"Hah ha ha~"

Oh God, did Lovino love that sound.

"Oooooooookaaayyyyy! Let's eat! Well, I'm done (because you guys made such a commotion) already, but... ahem." Gilbert attempted to change the mood.

Suddenly, Elizabeta popped out from behind Gilbert.

"Hello! I'm Elizabeta! You're Marina, right? I think we'll be great friends! Would you like to join my club?"

"Whaa! Lizzie, don't scare me like that, you bitch!" Oops.

"I know I didn't just hear what I thought I heard~ right, Gilly~?" Elizabeta said sweetly, pulling something out from behind her. Was that a frying pan?

"Ah, haha hahahah! I just thoughtofsomething Ineededto do, you'redone eating, right Mattie? Let'sgo~!" Gilbert grabbed Matthew and shot out the door, leaving a visible trail of dust behind (lol, wut?).

"Ahh~ works every time. Anyway, Marina! You just have to check out my club, okay? You don't have to join, you can just sit in on it today, how about it? Oh! I forgot, I need to tell everyone that we'll be meeting right after lunch today, they change the free time around all the time, you'll get used to it~!"

"Ah, alright."

Elizabeta promptly pulled a megaphone out of thin air and announced to her club members (and, incidentally, everyone else in the cafeteria) that her BL Club would be meeting at 12:45 after lunch that day.

* * *

X ~XxX~ X

* * *

"Okay, cadets! This is our first club meeting this year, and I would like to introduce to you-"

"Introductions were invented in my country, da-ze~!"

"Hah~ ... like to introduce to you two new recruits! Come on out, you guys~"

"Come out of where? We were standing here the whole time. Whatever. I'm Roderich, and this is-"

"We knew that already," came a silky French voice, "and this lovely flower over here is dear Lily's brother Vash, no?"

"L-lovely flower!" How dare y-"

But Vash was cut off when Bella suddenly jumped out of her seat and pulled him into a hug.

"My~ aren't you feisty. Vash, was it? I like you!" And she added in a whisper, just loud enough for him to hear: "_I just might have to make you mine."_

Vash stealthily reached for his gun. But apparently not stealthily enough, for Elizabeta noticed and promptly struck him on the head with her frying pan. If Bella hadn't been holding him, Vash would have hit the floor, right then and there.

"... Oops. Um, Captain, if you'll excuse me... I think I need to take this one to the nurse's office." Bella said innocently.

"Go right ahead, I'm not stopping you." Elizabeta said with a wink.

"Thank you, Captain~"

_SHUT._

"Ahem... well, it seems as if we have lost two of our members for the time being, but that's okay! Continuing on. This is Roderich, as you know, and he will be joining our club today by my request! Oh, and also, that lovely lady over there is Marina Beaufort. She's thinking about joining, isn't that great! Now, it is true that this club is a "do whatever you like" type of place, but you did agree to help me with anything and everything, no complaints... blah blah blah, you do remember, right? Well, right now is one of those times for that promise to be put to the test. We are going to be playing matchmaker."

"Like, yeah!"

"Only if you agree not to touch my brother..."

"Merveilleux, a great idea, Capitaine!"

"Matchmaking was invented in Korea, da-ze~!"

"Hm... I have nothing better to do...all right."

"It's not like I can refuse, anyway."

"It sounds like fun! But let's be careful, okay? We don't want to break anybody's heart!"

"This does sound like fun! I've decided! All right, I'll join!"

"Will I be able to make brother happy?"

"Thank you everyone! That's great news, Marina, we're happy to have you~! Lily, don't you worry about that, in fact, you brother is already...well, in any case, here's what we'll do. First of all, do not rush things. All we will be doing in the beginning is recording data, or... uh, taking notes. In other words, we will be investigating how our cadets act around certain people, and how they act without those certain people. I have here some pocket-sized journals, high-tech sound recorders, a few video-cameras, and a sheet of paper. The recorders and video cameras we will use later. Now, on this sheet of paper, write down your name and cell-phone number, so we can contact each other during crucial times and make dates for meetings and so on. I have already investigated a little and just from my intuition, have written down some classmates who I think like certain people, or who act strangely around those same people." _"Ah, this is going to be fun~"_ , she added in her head. "I want you to write these names down in your new journals. Now, not all of these may be correct, so these are not final, I just want you to further investigate these classmates' behaviors. Now, our time is almost up, so if you please, cadets, write down your names and numbers and copy these names in your journals. I will make sure you all get Bella's and Vash's numbers later."

After some scraping of a few chairs across the floor, shuffling of feet, and scratching of pens and pencils, everyone had done as they were asked.

* * *

~ x X x ~

* * *

"Ugh, my head hurts..."

"You probably need something to drink." Said a soft voice.

"W-wh-wha y-y-you, what are you d-doing?" Vash had a right to be startled, for Bella was sitting in a chair right next to the couch he had been sleeping on, leaning in awfully close with her left arm draped across his chest and her right hand next to his face.

"Sitting next to you, of course~ you don't like it?" She asked innocently.

"N-no, y-! Where's my gun?" He demanded.

"Oh~ you mean this? Well, I don't fancy being shot at, so I borrowed it for awhile." She said with a smile.

They were alone in the nurse's office, since she had left to take care of some boy in the baseball club who had sprained his ankle. Of course, it always has to be that way, right?

"Y-you little-! Give it back!"

"No~"

"I swear, if you don't give it to me right now, the next time I see you, I'm going t-"

"Kiss me."

"...What?"

"I'll return your gun to you if you kiss me."

"..."

"...Well, I guess I'll keep this then! See you tomorrow, Vash~" She got up and walked to the door, grinning and counting in her head, _"Any second now, one, two-" _But suddenly, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders that forced her to turn around._  
_

"I never said you could leave. Now hand it over." A determined look covered Vash's face as emerald eyes bore into cerulean, and Bella had to admit that it made her feel more than a little uneasy.

"H-haha... not until you k-"

Our little missy had it coming. Vash pushed her against the door, leaned in and stole her lips right then and there.

* * *

Afternoon classes were a mix of boring, interesting, hilarious, weird, and exciting. Lovino had reverted back to his usual self after that lunch's embarrassing (for him) incident, and now had a scowl on his face. Well, everybody was in a generally negative mood. Why? Well, one word (or name). Ivan.

Ivan Braginski, apparently, was this semester's P.E. teacher. That newly-acquired fact paired with another fact, the fact that today they were playing dodgeball, was reason enough for anyone to look down. And everyone knows, Ivan isn't very big on letting kids opt out on things he plans to do. He wasn't very big on showing mercy, either. And oh dear, the time had come. They were now in the gym.

"Okay, little ones! Line up against the wall, I'm going to take count, да?"

Ivan began to count.

"один, два, три, четыре, пять-"*

"He's not like, trying to curse us or something, is he Toris?" Feliks nervously asked.

"двенадцать ... четырнадцать-"*

"He better not be, I'll kick his ass if he is!" Alfred said.

"First of all, Feliks, of course he's not! And second, Alfred, do you want to get expelled?" Arthur exclaimed oh so Britishly.

"двадцать ... ... двадцать восемь!...I believe everyone is here, да? Good! Okay~ how about I throw the first ball, hm?"

At this, Ivan walked foward, picked up a crimson (the color of blood) rubber (those hurt the worst) ball, and chunked it straight into Alfred's face. If he hadn't been wearing contacts, and had had his glasses on, they would have been crushed.

"Damn it! You did that on purpose!" Alfred yelled angrily.

Mr. Braginski looked at him curiously.

"Of course~! Did it hurt, dear Alfred?" He said with a childish smile. All the students (except Natalia) shivered.

"...Yeah. It did."

"Good~! Now, let us begin!"

* * *

Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! IT'S THE YEAR 2011! XoX WE'RE ALL GONNA' DIE! Wait, that's next year, sorry... Haha, I hear fireworks~ *boom* *boom, b-boom-boom!* "Thank you Horace~!"

* * *

"S-stop, Gilbert! I-"

"I promise it won't hurt Mattie, just trust me."

"But I'm not ready, yet!"

"It'll be all right."

"..."

"Good. Now stay still-"

"A-a-ah~! I-it hurts, you liar!"

"Aww, don't be such a wimp, Mattie~ It can't be that bad, kessesesese~"

You see, Matthew skinned his elbow during P.E. Okay, good enough explanation. Oh, and Gilbert was the one who wanted to treat it.

Both the boys heard footsteps and soon a figure was blocking their view. They looked up.

"What are you doing, Gilbert?" A deep, stern voice asked.

"Oh, hey West! Mattie just fell, is all. What's up?"

"Fell, huh? Fell...Fel...Feli-Feliciano!" Ludwig's face lit up, but in alarm, not happiness.

"Mein Gott!" There was the sound of running feet, a bit of a dust trail, and Ludwig was seen no more.

"Um, your welcome...? Wonder what that was all about. Okay, Mattie! Does it feel better n-?" Gilbert stopped on account of Matthew's horrified face.

"M-M-Matthew? What is it?" He directed his vision to where Matthew seemed to be looking, and found a terrible sight. Feliciano was driving. _Feliciano Vargas_ was _driving. _The unfortunate victims confined to the car were Ludwig in the passenger's seat, and Antonio, Francis_, _and Kiku in the back, practically paralyzed with fear, some of them sick.

You see, Feliciano had a habit of thinking that he was a good driver. So when Francis, Antonio, Ludwig, and Kiku agreed to come over to the Italian's house for pasta, well...he got so excited, he said that they absolutely had to go for a "victory drive" (lol, wut?) around the school.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo~! Felic-c-cian-no! S-s-s-s-sto-o-pp!" Francis wailed, but to no avail.

"What did you say, Francis? I can't hear you~" Feliciano said as he sped through the campus.

Just then, Ivan and Yao exited the school to leave campus (who knows why they were leaving together), when they witnessed the current scene.

"Oh~? That looks like fun! A joy ride, hm? What do you think, Yao?" Ivan seemed not to notice the distress of most of the passengers, as he walked down the steps to the parking lot.

"The only one that seems to be having fun, aru, is the driver. What was his name? Hm..."

"Feliciano! Stoppen das Auto! In diesem Augenblick!" Yelled Ludwig as loudly as he could (and that was pretty loud).

"Ah! Yes, Feliciano, that's what it was, aru! ...Um, should we help them, aru?" Yao questioned as he looked to Ivan for an answer.

"Hm? ..." Ivan glanced over a second time and pondered this question for a bit, "...Hет, they are fine. Where are you wanting to go?" He said, finishing with a smile, and Yao could tell he really wanted to leave right then, without any interruptions.

"Ah, haha, anywhere is fine!." The Chinese man said nervously.

"Good!" Ivan's smile looked a lot less intimidating this time around. He almost looked a little too happy.

Just as Ivan and Yao were about to drive away and into the sunset, Lovino burst out of the front doors, looking furious.

That prompted a quick shutting of car doors and a speedy ride through the parking lot.

Lovino stomped down the concrete steps.

"Veniciano! Idiota fratello, get over here! How dare you invite them over without asking me!" He yelled.

Zoom. Screeeeeeeeechhh...slam...step,step,step...

"Ve~ but fratello!"

Gilbert sprang out from behind some bushes with Matthew (what were they doing?).

"Oh? A Sleepover? Count me in! You too, Mattie, so you can make pancakes~!" Gilbert said excitedly.

The passengers in the red Camaro stumbled out of their seats and went to stand near the others.

"Feliciano- never mind. Gott. I just don't want to have to experience that ever again."

"I agree. So, this has turned into a little slumber party, has it?" Said the Frenchman, who was currently pale in the face.

"I'm fine with it, but- Lovi?" Antonio looked questioningly at the older Italian brother. Romano didn't say anything.

"Wait, you guys! It's not Friday, it's Monday! Who has a sleepover on Monday night? Matthew questioned in exasperation. Nobody seemed to hear him except Gilbert.

"Oh, come on Birdie! It'll be fun!" Gilbert grabbed Matthew from behind.

"W-whua?" Matthew stuttered, as his face began to flush. Gilbert had absolutely no sense of personal space.

"I suppose I can stay over." Kiku said. He didn't look too good.

"Arghh! Fine, do whatever the hell you want! See if I care." Lovino stormed off and started his trek home.

"...Well? I guess it's time for everyone to get their things...how about we meet up back here and walk to the Vargas' house?" Antonio suggested. This seemed like a good idea, as most everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Whew. This was going to be a long night. Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Matthew, and Kiku. Together under one roof. There was going to be spying on some cadets (did you forget about that? That's why Francis and especially Kiku agreed.), beer, a movie, arguments, laughter, maybe a pillow fight, some awkward moments, probably pancakes, and all around fun and...stuff. Oh my.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That was a sucky ending, amirite? At least it's a long chapter~ Here are the translations. Wahaha, I loved the math book name I came up with! _'Mathematics in Motion: Algebra II, Teacher's Edition'_ Well, I thought it was funny, anyway... Do you like my Seychelles? Remember: Horace is Hong Kong, Nikolai is Norway, Belladonna is Belgium (did you like that part in the middle, hm? Whoo hoo~) Yeah. Kay, look forward to chapter tre, drie, trois, tres, drie, three, 3~!**

French - _Quel est son nom?* _

- "What is her name?"

French - _"Bonjour~ Vou regardez perdu, quel est votre nom?"* _

- "Hello~ You look lost, what is your name?"

French - _"B-bonjour... mon nom est Marina Beaufort, e-et je ne suis pas perdu!"* _

- "H-hello...my name is Marina Beaufort, a-and I'm not lost!"

French - _"Il s'agit d'une école anglaise, non?"* _

- "This is an English school, right?"

French - _"Ah! Je suis de l'île des Seyche- je ve- _I-I mean, I'm from Seychelles! You know, the island~!"*

- "Ah! I'm from the island of Seyche- I me- I-I mean, I'm from Seychelles! You know, the island~!"

Italian - _"Dios mio, Loviiiii~..."_

- "My God, Loviiiii~..."

Italian - _"Fratello, si prega di non ferire Antonio! Penso che sia la prima volta ha effettivamente visto il tuo sorriso."*_

- Brother, please don't hurt Antonio! I think that's the first time he's actually seen you smile."

Russian - "один, два, три, четыре, пять-"*

- "One, two, three, four, five-"

Russian - "дa" (da)

- "Yes"

Russian - "двенадцать ... четырнадцать-"*

- "Twelve...fourteen-"

Russian - "двадцать ... ... двадцать восемь!...*

- "Twenty... ...twenty-eight!...

German - _"Mein Gott!"_

- "My God!"

German - _"Feliciano! Stoppen das Auto! In diesem Augenblick!"_

- "Feliciano! Stop this car! Right this minute/second!"

Russian - "нет" (net) I used to think it was nyet..

- "no"

Italian - _"Idiota fratello..."_

- "Idiot brother..."


	3. Examining the Snowflakes

**AN: IMPORTANT: There are a few translations in this chapter! Not as many as chapter two, though. If you don't understand what zey saying, PLEASE scroll to the bottom and look! It definitely makes more sense and makes it funnier (I hope~) that way! **

**Okay, sorry for the terribly long wait, this chappie is extra long, enjoy~ XD Oh, and I promise there will be some school next chapter. I'll introduce more teachers and quite a few original characters~ I looked in a World Geography book that included the history, culture...general facts, to get an idea for personalities of my OC's. _I put the names of the teachers, the subjects they teach, the OC's names, ect, on my profile. _Take a look~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia, folks~! Warnings: Cussing and general strangeness~**

**And, without further ado, enjoy~! X_x

* * *

  
**

"I Won't Say I'm in Love"

~Chapter 3~

It was Monday (duh), around four-ish, and everyone had gathered at the Vargas' home for the sudden, unexpected, totally not planned on spontaneous Monday night sleepover.

"Hell yeah! Tonight's gonna be awesome!" Proclaimed Gilbert with a fist pump. Matthew rolled his indigo eyes from where he sat on a velvet covered chair in the Italian brothers' home. The others were either sitting in the living room watching television, or exploring the house (with a few glares from Lovino here and there). Antonio was meandering through the house, noting the interesting things laying about, such as a very well crafted acoustic guitar and some family photos of the Vargas family in Italy. There were a few pictures of the Italian brothers' mother as well. She had shoulder-length, rich, chocolate brown, wavy hair, and her eyes were a mix between green and amber. She sported a nice, delicately curved smile, and to Antonio, was starting more and more to look like a certain someone. Antonio was staring at one particular photo, when Lovino spotted him suddenly and approached him with a scowl on his face.

"What the hell do you think you-" He stopped himself when the Spaniard suddenly turned around and looked him straight in the eyes, making him blush.

"Lovi, could you come over for a second and sit here, por favor?" He asked innocently, motioning towards a seat beside the table where the pictures rested in their frames.

"Wh-why the hell should I listen to you?" He asked defiantly. Antonio smiled.

"Please?" Lovino swore that his feet moved on their own. "Thank you."

Antonio crouched down to the Italian boy's eye level and held the photograph right beside the young Italian's face and studied both the photo and Lovino's (flushed) face carefully for a full thirty seconds.

"I thought so." Antonio suddenly stated matter-of-factly. He rose to his feet and smiled brightly at Lovino, setting the picture frame back in its place.

"...Wh-wha-huh?" The Italian was too startled by Antonio's sudden statement (and previous close proximity) to remember to curse the living daylights out of him. Antonio had been so quiet and looked so serious, and Lovino had found it impossible to look away this time around.

"Your mother's beautiful, Lovi! You look almost exactly like her~!" He exclaimed happily with a huge idiotic (opinion) grin on his face.

_Fuck_. Wait a minute. He did _not_ just say that. "Wh-what the fuck did you just s-!"

"Hah ha ha, now you look even more like a tomato! How cute~" Cooed the Spanish teen.

"Ve~? Is anyone hungry?" Feliciano asked . Just in time, too. Because Antonio probably (correction: definitely) would gave gotten a fist to the stomach if he had stayed a second longer standing next to the fuming and red-in-the-face Italian teen instead of (happily) making his way towards Feliciano and the others.

Various answers were heard throughout the house.

"_Ja_, of course!"

"I guess so."

"Si!"

"Most definitely."

"Well, it is getting to be around that time, I suppose."

"Could I do anything to help, Feliciano-kun?"

"Hmph."

Feliciano beamed. "I'll make pasta~!" He trotted into the kitchen and sauntered over to the 'fridge to acquire a few jars of delicioso tomato sauce (homemade, of course), humming: _'Let's Boil Hot Water~!'_ to himself all the while.

_'Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pass-tah! Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, passutahh! Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta yay~!'_

While Feli was prepping his kitchen for making delicioso pasta dishes, he was greatly enjoying his friends' (& brother's) presence. The excitable Italian giggled to himself and smiled when he heard certain snippets of the others' conversations, watched Ludwig hurriedly scrub certain spots on the counter to help out, or Francis succeeding at annoying Lovino. He was so glad to have so many (very) interesting (some very strange) friends, and his short-tempered, easily embarrassed, slightly older brother all together under one roof. This was going and was already beginning to be a very memorable memory (lol), for entertaining, for awkward, for hilarious, for surprising, and for maybe even drunken reasons.

Current "conversation":

"Ahh, hmmm...definitely a kick-ass movie, there has to be pancakes later, Birdie! I brought beer, too! What else...hah! Truth or Dare- and don't say it isn't awesome, because it is, Matt, as I will be asking the awesome questions...uh, which will therefore make the game awesome, kesesesese~" Gilbert finished proudly.

Sigh. "Yes, Gil, I know-"

_*cheep! cheep!* _

"...? Eh? Is that your pet chick?"

Matthew had at least one thing in common with Gilbert, he definitely liked cute things. Definitely. But it was rather surprising, not to mention funny, when Matt first learned of Gilbert's attachment to everything cute in nature, style, or appearance. It didn't seem to fit his personality at first, main reason being his large as life (awesome) ego, but the more time Matthew spent with the boy, he soon realized that Gilbert, who would definitely deny it, was in fact quite cute himself. In the way he carried himself, his tending to overuse the word 'awesome', his rarely seen embarrassed or flustered face, and he could put on the most hilarious and endearing pout the Canadian had ever seen.

Matthew wouldn't call Gilbert's _physical_ appearance 'cute' per say- no, the Prussian, in Matthew's eyes, was most definitely uh, ...*cough-extremelyattractive-cough*...Matthew secretly liked how Gilbert was several inches taller than him, the way the boy called him 'Birdie', the color of his eyes and hair, the smirk he would sometimes send the Canadian's way, and the way he grabbed or embraced him out of nowhere, usually to tease him or to proceed to complain about something or someone.

But the biggest thing had to be that Gilbert seriously listened to Matthew (when he wasn't busy talking about himself, of course) when the Canadian really wanted him to. Oh yeah, and the fact that the guy actually _remembered_ the Canadian and his name, not confusing him with his brother, or ignoring him. In fact, Gilbert was the very first person that seemed to really (dare I say) love being around Matthew. It's safe to say that Gilbert had truly turned Matthew's world upside down (in a good way...most of the time).

When Matt first met the Prussian at the start of ninth grade's first semester, he had unfortunately not been looking where he was going to his first class. He collided with someone, resulting in what would have been a spectacular fall if Gilbert had not been (thankfully) only a few feet away. Thanks to the Prussian's (awesome) reflexes, he caught Matthew mid-fall. When Gil had awesomely asked: "Are you alright, man?", Matthew had turned to face him, only to see a platinum haired, crimson eyed devil staring at him. He had let out a weak 'm-maple!', which caused the ''devil'' to laugh. But it wasn't just any laugh, it sounded creepy and evil.

And instead of going their separate ways, Gilbert had insisted that Matthew hang with him the whole day whether Matt liked it or not. Talk about overwhelming. Always ignored and now suddenly befriended by the most terrifying looking (egotistical) male he had ever seen. Of course that was only his first impression. Eventually, Matthew became more or less immune to (or not... more like used to) Gilbert's unusual-ness, both in appearance and personality, and the Canadian began liking those eyes and especially that smirk, more and more.

Anyway, back to the current situation.

_*cheep~*_

"I didn't know you brought him! ...U-um, can I hold him?" Matthew flushed slightly when he said this. Gilbert smirked lightly.

"...Of course you can see Gil_bird__, ...Birdie_~"

That sentence only made the light blush on Matthew's face intensify. That, and Francis had looked up and chuckled from where he lay gracefully (wut?) upon a rich red, velvet sofa. (All he needed was a few hundred roses and a glass of wine...)

"Kesesese~" Gilbert scooped Gilbird up from where the chick sat nestled in his platinum hair, and handed him to Matthew.

Gilbird chirped excitedly and hopped around in Matthew's outstretched hands, finally settling on the Canadian's shoulder. Matthew suddenly sensed Gilbert's eyes directly on him and he looked up instinctively.

There was a gentle smile on his face as Gilbert rested one elbow on the arm of his chair, lazily gazing straight into Matthew's eyes.

_Whoa._

Matthew felt his pulse quicken and a small shiver run down his frame. Those eyes were piercing...and sexy (he thought so, anyway).

"Is this what I think it is?" Gushed Antonio suddenly, his excited face glued to the window.

Matthew jumped upon hearing Antonio's voice, making Gilbird cheep a little irritatedly. Gilbert sported a confused look.

"Oui. I believe it is indeed what you think it is, mon ami._ 'It'_ est très certainement l'amour. Mathieu, vous êtes en _'it'_." Francis purred suggestively, rapidly texting one of his lady friends. A lady friend that just happened to be Elizabeta. She had wholeheartedly supported the sleepover, using it as a chance for "observational purposes".

Speaking of those two-

"Eh? Wh-what did you j-just say?" Matthew stuttered, addressing Francis. There are no words to describe just how red Matthew's face had become in only a few seconds' time.

"Huh? What was that Toni?-" Gilbert turned to Antonio which, in turn, allowed him to witness the scene that so excited his Spanish friend.

The German teen's eyes lit up. "Holy _shit!_ It's _SNOWING_! Kessese~ come on Birdie!" And the Ger- fine - _Prussian_ promptly sprang from his seat, grabbed the startled Canadian's hand ("Wha- wait!"), and rushed out the door... .. ... ...

*...creeeaak*

"...I-It's cold. Uh, bruder?" The Prussian was obviously shivering. Matthew liked the cold. Besides, he was already wearing his favorite toasty warm hoodie.

The younger of the two sighed. "Ja, whatever. You can have mine... hier." The young German handed his green military-style jacket to his shivering sibling. He didn't need it at the moment anyway as he was in the kitchen with Feliciano. The kitchen was warm where he stood due to the gas stove and boiling water...and he might have been warm for other reasons as well. Hint: Feliciano.

"_D-d-danke, bruder_." Gilbert stuttered, taking his brother's green military jacket and slipping it on. He looked up. "Your awesomeness meter just gained two more points." Gilbert gave a two finger salute with a wink, and slipped out the door once again (Matthew had to admit, he looked kinda awesome when he did that.), taking Matthew's hand in his. Like it was totally normal for two teenage boys to hold hands. Matthew guessed that his friend did it without thinking. Gilbert was just like that... right?

_SHUT._

"...Idiot." Lovino scoffed.

"Oui...but he has always been like that."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Wine Bastard."

Francis ignored him.

"Ah, but one would think it best to wait a while, at least for the snow to pile up a little." He suggested airily.

"You are quite right, Francis." Japan replied suddenly, taking the opportunity to suggest doing their homework for the time being. After an hour or two the snow would accumulate enough so that it could be used for the boys' enjoyment (that sounded totally stupid). Why Gilbert had grabbed Matthew and whisked him outside _before_ the snow piled up was a mystery. Gilbert was definitely not the type to examine the intricate designs of snowflakes. (Huh?) Anyway, point is, what could they possibly do to pass the time? Heh. What indeed.

* * *

_- ~~~~~XxXxXxX~~~~~ -_

_~Outside~_

"Hahh... do you really like snow this much, Gil? Because that w-"

"Kesese~ what do you think, Birdie?" Said Gilbert, interrupting his _friend_.

"Wh-what do I think of what?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I'm hot?" This question was asked with a straight face. Not even a hint of a smirk.

"...Eh?"

That was certainly a very...unexpected question. A question that left Matthew confused for a second before turning him into an awkward blushing and stuttering mess.

Oh, this was _gold. _

"...Pfffftt! Hah ha ha, Kesesesese~" Gilbert practically cackled.

"Arhgh! Gil, you idiot! Y-you're such a jerk!" Matthew screeched, face on fire.

More laughter...and kesesesese-ing... Finally, Gilbert regained his composure.

"That doesn't have anything to do with my awesome question, Birdie!" He fixed Matthew with a pointed pout and crossed his arms.

"...C-cute..."

"_Was...?_" Did he hear that right?

Oops. Had that been out loud?

"U-uh, I mean-!"

"Cute?"

"..." Matthew did the smart thing and remained silent. This seemed to be a good enough answer for Gilbert.

"..."

"Um, Gil?"

_'Is he blushing? ...Hah! He totally is!'_ Matthew kept a straight face, but he was laughing hysterically ("And to the max~!"...) on the inside.

"...Ah, ahem. W-want to go for an awesome walk, Matt?" The Prussian wasn't looking at Matthew, opting to examine the falling snowflakes.

_'_Cute? _Soo not awesome... _You're _the one that's cute! ...Verdammt.'_

In a rare moment of bravery, Matthew took Gilbert's hand in his and began walking away from the house, pulling his friend (for now~) along with him.

_**

* * *

**_

Francis was still texting Elizabeta, filling her in on all the details.

_To: Guyz-gettin-it-on69_

_From: Capitaine de l'amour~_

_Mathieu is growing up~ He and Gilbert are currently outside, by themselves~ It has started snowing. Our little Canadian is definitely in l'amour and so is dear Gilbert. I don't think they need much, a little push perhaps? What do you think?_

_~SEND~  
_

Elizabeta was currently looking through her Boy's Love Photo Album, humming to herself on her bed, when she heard her cellphone's text message alert. She smirked and read the text. It was from Francis. She hummed and replied quickly:

_To: Capitaine de l'mour~_

_From: Guyz-gettin-it-on69_

_Oh, really? Nice. They r perfect 4 each other. I agree, they don't need much help rite now. I'll see u tomorrow, Francis!...if u can, take a few pics of them together 4 me, would 'ya? _

_~SEND~_

Francis read Elizabeta's message, flipped his phone shut, and slid it back into his pocket. The French teen got Kiku's attention and gave a wink and subtle 'O.K.' to his Japanese friend. He then sighed contentedly and pulled out his copy of Doctor Zhivago._  
_

Antonio looked like he was about to explode with excitement, he was practically shaking. His olive eyes were wide and looking in only one direction. A certain Italian's direction. Lovino pretended to ignore him.

The excitement the Spaniard had was partly for the snow, yes, but also for the guitar he had found earlier, lying against the wall in the corner.

Lovino didn't know (or did he? ...Nah.) that Antonio happened to be very skilled with the guitar. Although he _was _Spanish...eh, never mind. Thing is, Antonio was planning on serenading everyone sometime during their super mega cool slumber party. The Spaniard sincerely hoped that Lovi would stay and listen. Wait a minute. Snow...therefore cold? And then...his own house...being warm...equaling staying inside and hearing whether he liked it or not...! He had absolutely nothing to fret over (*gasp* Antonio _frets_?) this time around!

But the Spanish boy had to control his excitement. After all, it was Monday... and who hosts sleepovers on Mondays? (As Matt had pointed out earlier that day...). Later, it would come later. That didn't stop Antonio from smiling and occasionally humming all the while during the boys' homework session (lol). Of course, Kiku sped through most of his homework (damn lucky smartass kids!), so the Japanese boy could spend the extra time he acquired at his leisure (_leisure _being observing, spying on, and writing about certain individuals, and texting Elizaveta). Ludwig also happened to be a "damn lucky smartass kid", so ditto Kiku's situation for the German teen, minus the spying. Matthew and Gilbert were still outside. Gilbert didn't finish his homework half (read: most) of the time, and Matthew was invisible to most people anyway. He usually completed any of his unfinished work in class the next day. Feliciano had temporarily ceased his activities in the kitchen to join the group.

Lovino however, found it extremely hard to concentrate on his work because of Antonio's constant grin and annoying as fuck (opinion) humming.

_'What the hell is that idiot so happy about? Argh...stop smiling for fucks sake! No. No. Okay, the formulas for circular motion... uh, of an object of mass 'm' moving in a __semi__-circle...damn it all to hell...stop it, you dumbass! So distracting...how in the hell can he keep doing that shit for so long...sigh."_

Lovino hadn't realized that he had been staring at Antonio the past minute or two until the Spanish teen spoke up. Still smiling, but with a hint of confusion.

"...Is there something on my face, Lovi?" He said it so innocently. Who says something like that without a teasing tone of voice? Antonio does.

Lovino stuttered, red in the face. When he regained his composure, he responded to Antonio's question with major sarcasm evident in his tone.

"Of course there is, you dumbass! It's been there for the past thirty fucking minutes!"

"...Eh, really?"

"Yes, idiot. Really."**  
**

* * *

~XxXxXxX~

A few hours had passed, in which Gilbert and Matthew finished their 'awesome' walk, everyone more or less finished their homework, and they ate a delicious Italian dinner. It was fun time. Yes.

Matthew was busy building a snowy barricade to hide behind while Gilbert pummeled Francis and Kiku with snowballs whilst cackling loudly. There were various snowmen (sculptures) here and there created by a currently humming Feliciano, and the Italian was currently working on one of the snowy figures while Ludwig sat beside him in the snow, staring at the sky. Antonio was currently splayed on the ground making snow angels while Lovino hurriedly produced snowballs to chunk at Francis and the two Potato Bastards. Francis looked over to Antonio and chuckled oh so French...ish. He could be such a little kid sometimes.

"Toni, care to j-" But Francis' sentence was cut short when a ball of snow flew dangerously close and past his head, landing right in Lovino's face.

"Which one of you bastards just did that!" Lovino demanded, wiping the excess snow off of his face with a little more force than was necessary.

"Uh, I was aiming for Antonio?" Came Gilbert's (Who did you expect?) excuse. He evaded Lovino's furious glare, opting to feast his eyes upon Feli's mad snowmen-making skillz.

"Aiming for Antonio, my ass!"

"Oh, Lovi~! You said my name!" The Spaniard exclaimed.

"..."

"Kesesese~ you're gonna need more snowballs than that, Birdie! Ach, that hurt!"

"Kiku, mon ami, you need not be so serious. It's just a game...? Oh, no. No no no. No no no no no... arghh-!"

"Veh~ Ludwig, look! I made one of you! D-Do you like it~?"

"Feli-"

SMASH.

"Ehhhhhhh! F-Fratello~ Why?"

"Two potato bastards is enough!"

"Aww~ Lovi!" Antonio whined. "You didn't have to do that~!"

Antonio suddenly embraced the irritated Italian from behind.

"Fuck! Damn it, let go of me, you-!

_Pull~_

"Ch-chigiii!"

"Hm? Lovi, what's the matter?"

_Stroke, pull~_

"A-aah~! ..Hnn... d-don't do that, b-bastard!"

"Do what?...Oh, this?"

_Tug, tug~_

"**Esciii****!**"

"Fratello!"

_THUD._

Silence.

"Romano!" Antonio was seriously worried.

"Toni, mon ami... are you all right?"

Antonio had started to panic a little. "Wh-what happened? He's n- he isn't...?"

"Veh~ he's fine...he just, ve~... fainted. I'll explain l-"

But Francis cut Feliciano off. "Tonio, Tonio~ I strongly suggest...no, I _implore_ you. Won't you ask the feisty one himself?"

Ludwig came over to stand near Feliciano, pink in the face. And it wasn't because of the cold. Ludwig knew why Lovino had fainted.

"I think it would be best for him to lie down inside." Kiku said, suggesting the obvious. He made a mental note to text Elizabeta about this later.

"And how about you take him to his room while you're at it, 'Tonio? Kesesese~" Matthew rolled his eyes.

Antonio didn't need any more _suggestions_. He promptly knelt down in the snow, picked up the comatose Italian, and proceeded through the front door (opened by Francis), an anxious look evident on his usually cheerful and happy-go-lucky face.

* * *

"Sigh. Lovino...what happened?" Antonio questioned, once he laid the Italian on top of his own bed. Although he might as well be talking to a brick wall, because Lovino was unresponsive to vocal sounds of any sort.

The Spanish teen drew up a chair beside Lovino's bed, and studied him carefully. He seemed fine. Looked peaceful, even. There was no frown, scowl, or general negative expression on the young boy's face. Hmm...

Antonio caressed Lovino's cheek, smiling slightly. He had always thought the Italian to be very cute, especially when angry...but now.. now he looked handsome. Very. Suddenly, a strong urge to kiss the boy overcame him.

_"H-huh..? What's wrong with me... I'm not...why-?"_

But desire overcame reason, and Antonio found himself leaning closer and closer to Lovino, until they were just centimeters apart.

"...Lovino.."

"..Hnn...wha!"

"O-oh, hey, Lovi! J-just checking if you had a fever or not, ah ha ha ha~!"

"Tch... oh well. Better luck next time, 'Tonio." Francis said to himself, snapping his phone shut and walking away from the door to go downstairs.

* * *

"The Ring."

"No way. That movie is freaky as shit."

"Ohon hon hon~ scared are we, Lovino?" The French teen accused.

"Wha-? No way, Wine Bastard! Th-those are j-just-"

"Aw~ don't worry Lovi! You can sit next to me if you get scared~"

"D-Dumbass! Why the hell should I-"

_"Should~?"_

"Y-Y-You fuckers know what I mean!"

"Will you guys just shut up, already?" Gilbert voiced with irritation, arms crossed as he watched Gilbird nibble a saltine. Gilbert's words caused Francis and Lovino to glare at him menacingly.

"Actually, I agree...why don't we all vote on it? You know, put slips of paper in a h-hat...o-or something.." Matthew faltered at the end of his sentence, partly because Gilbert was grinning like an idiot, and the rest because he had just realized that he had indirectly told Lovino, Francis, and Antonio to shut up. Well, Antonio didn't mind...mainly because he was insulted far more colorfully every day by a certain someone in the first place. The Spanish teen was used to it. He quickly tried to redeem himself.

"I-I mean, so we don't have to argue about which movie we're going to watch...you know, uh..?"

"That is a very good idea...Matthew-kun." Kiku agreed, saving Matthew the trouble of explaining himself. "Feliciano-kun, do you happen to have a hat or something similar?"

"Veh~ of course!" The Italian trotted out of the room...and came back with a black cap, which looked a little ominous to tell the truth (lol, wut?). Kiku ripped a sheet of paper from his notebook, tearing the page into eight pieces. He handed each person a slip, keeping one for himself. Ludwig magically produced a cool, expensive-looking pen, writing down his choice, then passed the pen to Antonio who also wrote his pick on his paper. This continued until everyone had written down their movie choices for the night.

Unfortunately for Lovino though, they ended up watching "The Ring" anyway. Why? Well, Francis wanting to scare Lovino into getting..._closer_ to Antonio (and for a photo op) influenced his choice obviously. And Lovino had already given himself away. He definitely didn't like horror. Antonio couldn't think of any other movie he wanted to see (read: too lazy to think of another one), and the prospect of maybe Lovino being _close _to him was a good enough reason to choose that particular film. Kiku just liked the movie, and wouldn't mind seeing it again. Ludwig was a bit ticked off at Lovino for smashing Feliciano's sculpture of him...okay, he was secretly pissed to high heaven. Gilbert just enjoyed seeing a scared and defenseless Lovino. So, what the fuck? Why not choose the creepy Asian horror movie that would probably scare him just as much as the Italian? He hoped Mattie wasn't immune to those types of movies...he _really _did.

_

* * *

_

"VEH~! Ludwig, I'm scared!" Feliciano wailed.

"F-Feliciano...it's not real..."

"Veh!"

Ludwig elicited an audible sigh, but pulled Feliciano closer all the same. The German teen was _really _glad that no one was looking at him and that it was dark, as he was blushing like a little girl.

Unfortunately for Ludwig, someone _was_ looking in his direction, namely Kiku, who had snuck his camera out and snapped a picture of the two. And nobody knew he had taken the picture because Kiku's cameras are high-tech and kick-ass and take silent pictures and magically don't need flash, alright~!

On the other hand, Lovino (and Gilbert) was fortunate, for the creepy-ass horror movie was almost over.

But everyone, unfortunately, was not ready for what was to happen next. Well, the whole city, really. Everyone was _not_ prepared for, no one _was _prepared for... the power to go out. Yep. Black-out!

_Darknesssssss~~_

Somewhere, miles away, Alfred was scared out of his mind, Ivan was ambushed by Natalia, Vash couldn't fall asleep, Im Yong Soo slipped and fell, and Toris was greeted by Feliks at his front door (neighbors).

And back at the Vargas' home, several things happened at once. Feliciano 'vehh'ed and held on to Ludwig for dear life. Gilbert spilled his beer all over the carpet. Matthew laughed for no reason. Yeah. Laughed. Lovino squeaked and threw his arms around Antonio.

Antonio gladly returned Lovino's frantic embrace, and he smiled into the Italian's dark chocolate hair. It was very dark (not the hair, the house) and no one could see a thing, except for the white gleam of snow outside of the windows.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_French:_

"Oui. It is indeed what you think it is, mon ami._ 'It'_ est très certainement l'amour. Mathieu, vous êtes en _'it'_."

"Yes . It is indeed what you think it is, my friend. _'__It'_ is certainly love. Mathieu, you are in_ 'it'_." (Basically, he's talking to Toni & Matt at the same time. But he hints playfully to Matthew that the boy's in love. "It(love) is certainly love. Matthew, you are in it(love)." Hah ha~

_German:_

_bruder: _brother(but you probably already knew that, didn't you?)

_Was?(Vas?):_ What?

_Verdammt_: Damn

_Italian:_

_"**Esciii!**" _(esci, pronounced 'eh-shi')

"Quit!" or "Stop!"

* * *

**A/N: Hello, readers! Did ya' miss me...er...the story? I'm sooo sorry! Terrible writer's block and school and lazy and stuff happened! Was the ending sucky? Sorry about that, too. This is an extra-long chapter though, hope you liked it! Next chapter will have drinking and singing and guitar-playing! What is an inebriated Antonio like? Hoho ho~ Well, you'll have to wait a bit (hopefully _only_ a bit) to find out, my friends!~ Yay~ **

**Next chapter will be fun~ Woohoo! The 2nd half of the next chappie will hopefully have them back at school. **

**Okay, some other stuff. If some lines in the chapter don't make sense to you, they probably weren't supposed to make sense in the first place. For example: "**But the Spanish boy had to control his excitement. After all, it was Monday..." **Makes no sense? Yeah. **

**Finally, thank you for reading my story! I hope you leave me a review~ **

**Good night, good morning, good aftern...whatever. See you next chapter everybody! ^o^p**

**Meg, signing out~ ;3  
**


	4. Ghosts and Gas Lamps

** AN: Hey... uh, sorry? No. I'M SO VERY SORRY ALL MY BELOVED READERS! I'M SURE YOU ALL HAVE FORGOTTEN THIS STORY BY NOW SINCE IT HASN'T BEEN UPDATED IN LIKE, A YEAR, BUT HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR. I have been going through some tough changes in my life, seriously, though. I spent 36 days in an Institute for my depression without internet or phone in december and january and then I went to North Carolina to a school for retards for four months, so there is that. Enough... I'll rant about this somewhere else. Here is Chapter 4 for those of you that still have faith... or just forgot to take it off your favorites or alerts list more like.**

**PLEASE PLEASE READ AT LEAST THE LAST LINE OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. THANKS~!**

* * *

"I Won't Say I'm In Love"

Chapter 4

* * *

It was a new day. A classic line suggesting the positive, no? Wrong. For Lovino, the day was, in his mind, hell. He had no idea how to act in front of Antonio (and understandably so when you spend a night quite like he did just the other day), so he just went through the day, thoroughly embarrassed and angry at everything and everyone, especially himself. How could he let things go the way he did?

After he had realized his position (of embracing a certain someone in the dark), he had immediately let go and stood up, tripping over a bump in the carpet as he tried to exit the living area to be in his room.

_~Flashback~_

_"Uh, what do we do now?" Gilbert questioned, awaiting an answer in the pitch black, uh, darkness._

_"How about some candles or a gas lamp?" Said Matthew. Someone had some common sense._

_"Awesome idea, Matt! I'll go find the awesome candles!" Gilbert shot up, felt his way around the couch and tripped, as did Lovino previously, on a bump in the carpet. Damn carpet. Lay flat, would you?_

_"Gilbert, mon ami, this is not your house you realize? Feliciano, do you happen to know where-"_

_"That's alright, Francis. I have a gas lamp in my bag." Said Ludwig._

_"What the hell, bruder? Why do you have one of those on you?"_

_"Because I am always prepared, unlike you." Countered the blonde. _

_Suddenly, a song began to play from some corner of the room. It was Matthew's phone._

_"_Domo arigatou, mister Roboto~"

_"Oh, that's mine. I'll get it-_

_Trip._

_"Damn you carpet from hell!" Matthew shouted suddenly. Ludwig ignited the lamp._

_"Whoa, Mattie." Gilbert murmured from the floor. "Didn't know you had that in you! Awesome."_

_Matthew finally reached his phone, but when he put it to his ear, he immediately regretted his action._

_"MATTIEEE! I'M FREAKING OUT HERE! THE LIGHTS ARE OUT AND I CAN HEAR A WEIRD THUMPING NOISE IN THE ATTIC! AHHH! THERE IT IS AGAIN! IT'S DEFINITELY A GHOST, PROBABLY MORE THAN ONE. UWAHHH!"_

_Matthew jerked the phone away from his ear and yelled (didn't whisper) into the reciever:_

_"Don't do that Alfred, I almost had a heart attack! You're not going to die, okay? Just deal with it!"_

_Click._

_Silence, then,_

_"I didn't know Alfred was afraid of anything. What a surprise! Hah ha ha! That's great!" Gilbert said, amused._

_"Shut it, Gilbert."_

_..._

_"Um, ahah ha ha! What do we do now?" Questioned a recently disappointed Antonio (Lovino had scrambled up the stairs, once he could see)._

_"What indeed? Francis supplied._

And so the night went. Unfortunately for Lovino Francis was continually giving him lewd looks and contorting his eyebrows into weird fashions all day. He could swear that more than a few girls were boring holes into the back of his head with creepy stares as well.

The interesting thing was, though Lovino was too encompassed in his own feelings to notice, Antonio was seeming to act just like he usually did. Happy, bouncy, friendly, sociable... like there was no change at all. Francis noticed this. But something _had_ changed in Antonio, and Francis knew that. He didn't know exactly what, but he would try his hardest to find out, sure enough.

* * *

~Elsewhere~

"Oh my God. This stuff is GOLD! I can't believe this! This was SUCH a good idea. Heeeeeeeee! Just look at this, girls!"

Elizaveta was busy showing all the pictures and the bits of video she had acquired from Francis and Kiku the night before to all the girls in the club. In the washed out, dull, powder blue bathroom. The girls stared hungrily at the loot being passed from hand to hand.

"Can I see the pictures that Francis took again?" Asked Marina, cutely one might add. They all looked toward her and grinned to themselves.

"Oh, does someone have a little girlie crush on our dear Francis? Hm?" Elizaveta accused with a knowing smile, leaning on a stall.

"I think she does, ladies!" Said Bella.

"Aww~"

Marina blushed.

*Creak*

"What are you all still doing in here? Class has already started!" Called a voice from a crack in the door.

"Who the- who was that?" Asked Natalia.

"Uh, I think that was the new teacher, Silvie, or something. I think she teaches Linguistics." Mei answered.

"Oh, right, class." Said Elizaveta, bored. "We can continue this in the meeting after school today, okay girls?"

"Right." They replied.

* * *

"Alfred Jones! Pay attention! There is absolutely no sleeping in my class, do I make myself clear?" Warned his eleventh grade Chemistry teacher, newcomer Irene Kirkland, Arthur's older cousin. A charming and slim red-head with inherited emerald green eyes. She could be a little stern at times, but most of the time she was warm and motherly.

Predictably, there were a few chuckles from amused students.

_"Did that idiot stay up all night after that power outage? He did call me, but... whatever, I'm not going to bother myself over it." _Thought Arthur.

_~Flashback~_

_Ring~ ring~_

"Who could that be? It's nearly midnight! Bloody hell." Arthur said spitefully. But since he was a _gentleman_, he answered his cell phone anyway.

"Arthur here, who is this may I ask?" Arthur's ears were assaulted.

_"Artieeeee~! It's Alfred, pick up! Oh, hi Arthur... Help! I SWEAR THERE IS SOMETHING IN MY ATTIC AND- OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL WHY IS THERE NO LIGHT!"_

A lot of things went through Arthur's mind just then. One was _"God damn it, my favorite show comes up next why did the bloody power have to go out?" _The second was_ "I really need to get caller ID." _The third was related to the second_ "So that I can block that bloody Alfred's calls!"_

"Damn it all, Alfred! Just quiet down would you? You're not about to die, alright?"

"But Arthur, I'm scared and you're the only one besides Mattie that knows... you know! I'm freakin' out here! Oh my god there it is again, wahhhh!"

Arthur sighed. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Um... I don't know, come over or something?"

Arthur spluttered. "Wh-what? Never! Not for something so stupid."

"But Arthur...I-I'm scared..."

"...No. You think I'd just jack my mum's car and drive over there just to save your sorry arse from...from, there isn't anything to save you from in the first place, idiot!"

"But Arthur-"

"NO! Just go to sleep, Alfred! I'm hanging up!"

_Click._

_~End Flashback~_

"Okay, then. Guess what? I'm announcing a new project. We are going to be learning how to make soap! Neat, right?"

* * *

"Vincent, I need to talk to you about upcoming play or musical. We need to choose one out of three that have been selected. Can I have your input?" Questioned Sadik Adnan, the Home Economics teacher, when he caught Vincent Vladimirescu in the hallway after lunch.

Vincent Vladimirescu was one of few new recruits, that is, teachers, that had been chosen to fill in previous intructors' places. He, along with Sadik Adnan, were the two in charge of Theatre, or Drama Club. Vincent was tall and slim, with violet-grey eyes, high cheekbones, and black hair that almost reached his shoulders, almost breaking, but not quite, the dress code.

"Of course. What do you have?"

"Well, I've picked out three. The classic _Romeo and Juliet_, _West Side Story_, and, though it would be a challenge, T_he Phantom of the Opera. _Since this is a prestigious school, there are more than a few good singers, artists, and actors here."

Vincent nodded. "You're right. I already have a few in mind that would be perfect choices, and I've only been here a month. I have an idea: let the kids vote on it. It's certainly bad news when the cast don't like the production that they're in. We could do it Thursday."

"Sounds great, Vincent! I can't wait to get started!" Sadik approved, patting Vincent on the back, which made him jump.

* * *

"Bonjour, Antonio. How are things?" Asked Francis hesitantly. Antonio looked up from where he was sitting in the World Cultures classroom (there were maps and various knick knacks everywhere). He had finished his lunch early apparently.

"..."

"Ah, I take that as not good, then?" Francis said, not breaking eye contact. He didn't want to miss anything.

Antonio finally spoke up.

"... Not exactly, mi amigo. But I guess you could say that. I don't know what to do with myself. And I know that I can't hide anything from you."

"...This is all I can tell you. Just go with your heart. Oh, and that certain someone doesn't hate you nearly as much as you think." Francis said, smiling.

Antonio stared at Francis, surprise evident on his features.

"Really?"

"Oui. Really."

"You sure?"

Francis sighed. "Yes, Toni. I am sure."

"Esta es una noticia marivillosa, estoy tan feliz!*" Antonio shouted happily, dancing around the room.

"Ah, Antonio!"

"Si?"

"I would keep it subtle, non? At least at first... you know what I mean?" Francis smirked.

Antonio returned the smirk. It possibly being wider than Francis'.

* * *

Lovino had a bad feeling. How rare.

* * *

Translation: "This is wonderful news, I am so happy!"

**AN: Wow. I'm sorry this chapter is so sucky. It is. I hope it made you laugh a little or at least look forward to the next one. Which probably won't be coming for a while just so you know. Don't worry though, it won't take a half a year to get a new chapter, lol. **

**I'm grateful to all my readers and fans! However small a number they might be, hah ha. I just got back into fanfiction a little while ago (read: month or less) and was looking at my favorites list. There were so many stories just left unfinished. Not complete, unfinished. Only two or three out of my twenty were really still ongoing. I hope that I don't end up like that, though. I erased most of my stories but decided to keep this one because it was so dear to my heart.**

**I'm coming out with another story soon. It's gonna be a GilbertxElizaveta(engaged to Roderich) fic where Gil is a vampire. Nothing like Twilight, don't worry Twilight haters. And Twilight lovers, no offense. I read the first book and liked it, just not the movies and the other books. I don't know if it'll be modern day or not. I'll probably just leave it up to the imagination. It's going to be a horror/romance. I'm so excited. It's just hard making up a plot, youknowwutAhmean? Soooooossoo hard... That's what she said. Lol. Anyway, this has been too long. Feel free to give me chapter ideas or scenes you wanna see in the story.**

**I WILL SAY THIS AGAIN: FEEL ABSOLUTELY FREE TO GIVE ME IDEAS (OR SCENES) OF HOW YOU WANT THE STORY TO GO. IT WILL GO FASTER AND YOU'LL BE SEEING MORE CHAPTERS IN LESS TIME. **

**~THANKS FOR READING!**

**-Ramen ish indeed happiness~! :D**


	5. Alfred Likes What?

**AN: I was watching a hetalia theme song video a bit ago and I saw Romania come up! I was like: "OHmahgawd, I din' know that Romania had a character, damn it! My apologies if I confused anyone. Let's just say he _came _from Romania, not neccessarily making him the Country himself. Uh, yeah. Cuz if I got rid of him... or changed his hair color and stuff, things would go wrong in the story, not good. So, yeah. Um, enjoy chapter 5. Thereyago!**

* * *

"I Won't Say I'm in Love"

Chapter 5

* * *

Wednesday had passed uneventfully and it was now Thursday. It was time for morning assembly. Three surprises were awaiting the not so eager students. Morning assembly was pointless. But today was a special day. World History and Economics and Government teacher Romeo Maximilian Vargas stepped up to the podium.

"Hello everyone. We have quite a surprise for you all today."

Some ears perked up.

"Three new students are transferring today! Their names are, well... I'll let them tell you themselves. Here you go, sorry about that, oh are you okay? Whooops! Hah ha ha! ..."

Mr. Vargas was known to be a bit of a klutz. The Principal rolled his eyes.

"There you go, here..."

"...My name is Im Myung Hee. Yong Soo is my half brother. Please... treat me kindly." Myung Hee was a very pretty girl. She had a sheet of long black hair that fell all the way to her waist, the blackest of eyes, pale skin, and an icy disposition. Yong Soo's mouth was agape.

"Sister!" Yong Soo shouted. She ignored him. They didn't seem to have the best relationship.

"Ah, ha ha, here. You're next."

"I'm Shawn Kirkland and this is my brother Scott." Shawn's hair was a copper-colored brown and he had honey colored eyes. Scott's eyes were hazel. He had red hair though, like a certain Poetry teacher and was a few inches taller than Shawn. Both were definitely taller than their brother, a certain grumpy green-eyed, blonde haired teen.

"Wh-what in the hell are you two doing here? Does this have something to do with Irene?" Arthur asked, disbelieving.

"Why yes it does, squirt!" Answered Scott with a mischievous glint in his eye. Arthur frowned.

"Well, there you go. I seem to be saying that alot. Hah ha. Uh, well, I think that's it everyone. Time for learning!" As if waiting for Mr. Vargas to end his speech, the bell rang.

* * *

The beginning of Thursday was creepy for Lovino. Antonio kept giving him weird looks and winking at him until during his second class, Economics, when Francis threw something at the young Spaniard.

"Ah. Ow, Francis what-" Antonio said before stopping and picking up a note that had bounced off of his head onto the floor. It read:

_"You are NOT being subtle at all, Toni."_ Antonio frowned and then sighed. But he still looked over at Lovino and smiled again. Francis sighed.

_What did that note say? Whatever._ His father was saying something about supply and demand. Lovino wished the Spanish teen would stop staring at him. It was making him more than a little nervous and self-concious.

"We're having a quiz on this next week, so study hard!"

_"Merda! What the hell? Why wasn't I paying attention! Gah...maybe he'll tell me when we get home..." _Thought Lovino. He let his head hit the desk he was obviously sitting in.

* * *

"Did you guys hear?" And excited voice said during lunch time, that of Elizaveta Hedervery.

"What?" Asked Matthew... no one heard him. Except Gilbert.

"What, Liz?" Asked Gilbert (for Matthew).

Her eyes were shining with excitement."There's going to be a play!" Her hands were above her head, almost flailing. "The Drama club is putting on a show! I heard the teachers talking about it a few minutes ago in the hallway. Apparently, we're going to vote for one of three selected by the Drama teachers!"

Francis perked up. "Merveilleux! Wonderful!" Everyone knew that Francis loved theatrics, being a drama que- er king, himself.

"A play. Huh. Isn't that kind of typical, though?" Alfred stated, slurping on a juice box.

"Pshh. Not this time. I heard that _Phantom_ is one of the choices!"

Most of the students' eyes widened with surprise. There were some that didn't get it.

"Uh, what's _Phantom_?" Questioned Ludwig. He wasn't into plays.

Gasp.

"What's _Phantom_? Only the greatest musical in the history of the world! Okay, not _the _greatest, but you know what I mean. _The Phantom of the Opera_! It's Andrew Lloyd Webber!" Elizaveta explained enthusiastically. "This is going to be so much funn~" There would be plenty of photo ops during the practices and rehearsals.

"_Ve~ _That _is _a good musical. I remember when I first saw it. I was blown away, right Romano?"

"Huh? Yeah, it was good I guess..." He replied, munching on a home grown tomato.

Feliciano had begged and begged his father to take them out to see the arts. Namely, theatre. He was already an artist but he wanted to explore the world of drama as well. Lovino wouldn't admit it, but that had been a very enjoyable experience for him.

At Lovino's remark, Antonio beamed. If Lovino thought it was good it must be one of the greatest!

"I can't wait until Drama class after school!" Smiled Elizaveta to herself.

"Bah. This food is out of season or something." Complained Gilbert, inspecting his less than satisfactory school lunch.

"You are eating a turkey sandwich. They don't go _out of season_ Gilbert. Are you touched in the head?" Asked Arthur incredulously.

Matthew was too busy laughing to notice that Elizaveta had taken a picture of him.

Alfred noticed that Roderich's eyes were closed. He had stopped eating, too.

"What's that you're listening to, Rod? Aren't you hungry?" He asked, mouth full of turkey. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"...Nocturne op.27 no.1 in C# minor by Chopin. No, I am not hungry." Roderich replied, opening his eyes.

"Oh, yeah! That's my favorite one by him." Said Alfred, surprising everyone sitting at the table.

"Y-You listen to that stuff?" Questioned Gilbert disbelievingly.

"Yeah. I love Chopin. He's awesome." Everyone was shocked.

"I learn something new about you just about every day, Alfred." Mused Arthur, smiling. This made Alfred blush.

Arthur's good mood was ruined when his two older brothers came and decided to invade his personal space.

"How's it going, little man?" Scott said, mussing up Arthur's hair. Shawn shook his coppery brown locks and sat next to Arthur, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. How's our little brother been?"

Arthur scowled.

"I didn't think that I'd be seeing the two of you anytime soon."

"Yeah, well. You're seeing us right now and will be seeing us in the future!" Scott explained happily.

Arthur really didn't get along with his two older brothers. Well, _he_ thought so. To others, well...

"So how in the world did you come to be here? The last I heard, you two were abroad with Father." He was interested, though. Might as well know. "And where are you staying?"

Scott grinned. "With our beautiful cousin, of course! She offered us a place to stay if Dad payed up."

"And?" Arthur questioned. "_Why _are you two here?" To this, Shawn grinned sheepishly.

"Well, let's just say the school wasn't too happy when they found condoms tied to various surfaces around campus, including the teachers' rides. Anyway, there are some other things I could go into, but I won't. It would take far too long to explain." Scott said with a triumphant smile.

Alfred, Gilbert, and Elizaveta were visibly laughing. A few others were as well, but were good at hiding it. Note, Matthew and surprisingly, Kiku.

"You bloody idiots! What in the hell would drive you to do that?" Arthur paused. Then something hit him. No, not a gold star. "You two planned this! You wanted to come here and make my life hell!"

"Aww, we're not _that _mean, Art. Things just turned out in our favor in the end, that's all!" Scott explained.

"Arghh... Whatever. I'm through eating..."

*grumble, grumble* "...be in the classroom..."

"..."

"We-ll, I guess we better find some in our grade so we know where to go next." Shawn got up from his spot and left. Scott followed.

"Ve~ they looked like interesting people. I never knew Arthur had brothers. Hmm~ I'm going outside." Feliciano got up, threw his trash away and exited the cafeteria. There was a long pause, maybe thirty seconds. Some of the table's occupants looked at Ludwig expectantly.

"...Ah, I'll see you all later." So Ludwig left.

"Hey, where did Liz go?" Wondered Gilbert.

~Outside~

"Feliciano, where are you?" He was behind the school where a few giant oak trees shaded him from the bright sun. "You know, there's only about ten minutes left until class star- mm-!"

Feliciano had jumped out from behind one of those aforementioned oak trees like some kind of wild predator and assaulted Ludwig with a violent kiss.

It took Ludwig quite by surprise. Fuck no, it scared the shit out of him! _*Click*_

"-Feli-mm"

Feliciano broke away, finally. "No, Ludwig! It's been almost a whole week since you last kissed me! What's wrong with you? Do you not like me anymore?"

"Of course not!" Tears had started to form in Feliciano's eyes. "I-I mean, that came out wrong! No, of course I still love you, Feliciano. I-I'm just not, you know-"

"You're not what?"

"I'm just not the romantic type, ja?" Ludwig mumbled, blushing.

"Oh, Ludwig! Questo è ciò che è stato!" Feliciano said, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck. He kissed him again (non-violently).

"Just-"

Feliciano had to strain his ears to hear properly,

"...y-you can uh-"

Here he whispered, "_kiss me," _

"..whenever you want, j-just try not to do it in front of people like that one time."

"Okay~"

* * *

And it came to be that Lars Janssen found Irene Kirkland in the Teacher's Lounge after lunch. The walls were sunflower yellow. Ivan had threatened the Principal to have it repainted that color. It was a mystery why he hadn't gotten fired because of that. Anyway, she was copying pages out of some kind of green, leatherbound book, humming to herself. There was no one else in the room besides them. Wow, she looked pretty with her fiery red hair in a mussed up bun and a white embroidered sweater clinging to her forest green blouse. And the black pencil skirt over black stockings and white heels weren't bad either.

*Cough*

"Oh? Lars, how are you?" She asked, turning to him with a smile on her face. If Lars hadn't had such a great poker face, he would've blushed.

"F-Fine." Unfortunately that didn't stop his stuttering. "What's that book you're holding?"

"This? It's a volume of poems from the 1800's til' the present. I'm printing "The Raven" by Poe for the class tomorrow. Do you like poetry?"

"Yes. I actually write some myself." He added, shuffling his feet a little.

Irene's eyes lit up.

"Really? You'll have to show me sometime!" Irene said, still smiling.

"O-Oh, well. I suppose that's fine." Lars thought a moment. "I almost forgot what I came here for... where's the coffee?"

"Over there. You teach World Literature and English, right?"

"Yes." He answered, making his way over to the coffee maker. Good, it was still hot. He poured some into a mug and took a sip careful not to burn his mouth.

"You like it black?"

"That's right."

"Hm."

Awkward silence. Well, the copy machine wasn't silent, but you get the point.

"Well, I better get going. My class is next." Lars made his way to the door and mentally slapped himself. He could have stayed longer. Curse him for not being able to think of something interesting to talk about.

"Okay. See you around!"

"See you." What a nice woman. He could tell he would be seeing her a lot more in the future. He would make sure of it.

* * *

And the time Elizaveta had so excitedly informed everyone about had come. Drama! Yayz~

Most of the students were making their way to the separate Arts building: a large, white, interestingly circular building sporting a domed top. Besides having more than a few art studios and a gallery, there was a theatre. The theatre had a large, wood paneled stage and heavy, red velvet curtains and the room itself could seat every person in the whole school, if not more. The seats were covered in burgundy fabric and quite comfortable. The entrance was the highest place besides the balcony spots, and from there, the floor descended, ensuring every audience member a clear view.

It was here that students continued to file in and sit down. Vincent and Sadik were already there, standing at the foot of the stage.

"Okay." Sadik addressed the kids. Well, some of them were seniors, but whatever. "Is everyone in?" Sadik walked up one of the aisles to check the door and see if anyone else was coming. There was no one.

"Alright. There are three choices for this year's production." Addressed Vincent. "The first is _Romeo and Juliet_. Second is _West Side Story_. The last is _The Phantom of the Opera."_

"A raise of hands please. Who votes for _Romeo and Juliet_?" Around ten hands were raised. "_West Side Story?_" Five. "_Phantom_?" Twenty. _Phantom _had it.

"Alright. _Phantom _it is, then." Declared Vincent.

"Monday, we'll have the scripts ready. Auditions are next Friday!" Shouted Sadik. "Think hard about it, this is going to be one tough production. But all the more fun in the end! Alright, clear out!"

Everyone cleared out... except one young girl who lagged behind. As the two teachers walked up the incline to the doors, she creeped behind, eyes fixated on the newest teacher, Vincent Vladimirescu.

It was Im Myung Hee.

* * *

**THE STORY WILL UPDATE FASTER IF I CAN GET SOME IDEAS IN THERE FROM YOU GUYS! COME ON~ ****IT CAN'T HURT, DON'T BE SHY~ THERE'S GONNA BE A LULL IN THE EXCITEMENT BEFORE THE PLAY STARTS TO COME INTO THE STORY SO I REALLY NEED THOSE IDEAS! **_  
_

_Italian: Merda: shit_

_French: "Merveilleux" Marvelous_

_Italian: Questo è ciò che è stato - that's what it was - (this is what has been) literally_

**AN: Oooh~ wowieeez~ Urghh, I'm sorry again. This chapter is probably even more sucky than the last one. There's not that much action! Argh! Well, with the play and everything, the romance with Lovino and Antonio and stuff with come. It will come. Don't worryz~ Hope this entertained you guys at least a little bit~ squiggly~~~~~~ lol**

**n e one like North Korea yet? Im Myung Hee. Go look up the name it's pretty~ Ireland and Netherlands, hm?**

**Happiness is Ramen (*_*)**


	6. OC List (pm me with any 's)

Okay, this is for Random Person. This is the list of all the OC characters and their respective countries they represent (I may update this later) It's also on my author's profile, but, hey I understand (there's the canon characters on there [my profile] and what they teach, too, ex. Lars Janssen [netherlands])

Kays~

**_Romania_**: Name: Vincent Vladimirescu. Male teacher. Black hair, will teach _Drama/Theatre_ alongside Turkey/Sadik...

**_Czech Republic_**: Name: Kamila Sykora. Female Teacher. Short honey/brown hair, hazel eyes. Cousin of Poland/Feliks. Haha. Laid back and energetic. Likes to tease other teachers, namely Ivan, heh. Teaches _World Cultures_. (Made it up, awesome ain't it? =_=;

**_Slovakia_**: Name: Silvie Sykora . Female Teacher. Older sister of Kamila. Teaches _Linguistics_. Black hair, um...purplish eyes? More stern, but not mean...may change!

**_Mexico_**: Name: Isabella. Student, probably 10th grade.

**_Portugal_**: Name: Stefano- Student. Energetic, friendly...dark cyan blue eyes and dark brown wavy hair.

**_North Korea_**: Name: Im Myung Hee. Sister of Im Yong Soo. Quiet, long black or dark hair. Purple eyes, depressive. 12th grade. Keeps to herself, thinks brother is annoying...

**_Ireland_**: Name: Irene Kirkland: Female teacher, teaches _Folklore & Poetry, and Biology_ and _Chemistry_. Oldest of the Kirkland siblings. Red hair, green eyes. Very pretty, outgoing, friendly, helpful, comical, likes to joke and poke fun of other teachers...

**_Scotland_**: Name: Scott Kirkland: (wow. so original, amirite?) Male student, 12th grade. Very close to his sister, Irene. Loves to pester Arthur(England). Red head, hazel eyes, outgoing, mischievous...

**_Wales_**: Name: Shawn Kirkland: Male student, 12th grade...blond or copper brownish hair? amber/honey eyes...little less outgoing and more mature than his older brother.

* * *

**_Haven't introduced yet:_**

**_Slovakia (briefly mentioned in the girl's bathroom by Belarus I think.)_**

**_Portugal_**

**_Mexico_**

**_Czech Republic (introduced in a previous ch. 4, but got erased. Stupid 60 day document rule!)_**

**_Hawaii_**: Name: Lulu(may change). Lively and bubbly, cheerful. Blond

**_Saudi Arabia_**: Name: Kareem. Dark brown eyes, very tan skin, dark brown hair.

**_Africa_**(or an African state...): Name: Aziza(may change)12th grade.**_  
_**

**_Vietnam_**(maybe): Name: Tai.

I WILL ATTEMPT AN OMAKE CHAPTER OF CHARACTERS NOT REALLY GETTING MUCH OF THE SPOTLIGHT IF I GET REVIEWS OR PM'S (EX. DENMARK, FINLAND, POLAND ETC.) FROM YOU GUYS~ EVEN THOSE GETTING SOME LOVE LIKE JAPAN I WOULD DO A CHAPTER ON IF YOU LIKE. IT WOULD MAKE US BOTH HAPPY AND ADD SOME MORE EXCITEMENT TO THE STORY~! KAYZ, I'M GETTING ANNOYING, SO I'LL STOP FOR NOW.

Hope this helps. You can ask me anytime, pm me, if you have any questions~!


	7. Chapter 6 of This Story

_**AN**: Hello. Many apologies. Um... I could go into detail with what I've been through the past year and a half(or longer probably longer, much much longer), but I won't. Stuff happened. But w__ow. Hello again everyone. I kinda forgot that I had part of the next chapter written for this story. I had just about given up on this, but I think I have changed my mind. I will finish this. I think I can do it. I do love "Phantom" to death, haha, so I guess deep down I couldn't give it up. So look forward to the next chapter, but expect slow updates. I have terrible motivation. Anyway, enough about me, here's:_

* * *

"I Won't Say I'm in Love"

~Chapter 6~

* * *

Plans were set in motion for the production of _The Phantom of the Opera_. Romano was really excited about it, but he'd kill someone if they found out. He didn't want to act, but he was interested in the role that Antonio would play. He kept going through scenes in his head... of a certain nature... that involved him and that sexy Spaniard... argh! Enough of that, he needed to do his homework! Wait...

Screw the fucking homework, just think about Antonio! Yes. He had accepted his... condition... so he could think about that Spanish bastard however much he wanted, okay? Yeahh...

"Ve~ Romano, what are you thinking about?" Feliciano asked with a big smile on his face.

Romano looked up from his classroom desk. It was long past lunchtime. "Wh-what? None of your fucking business! Go away!" Lovino grumbled.

"Veh~ but fratello, your next class is coming up soon..."

"Oh. What class? ...Is it math?" He asked confusedly.

"Uh, no, Lovino. It's English for you... I have Art. Are you sure you're okay?" Feliciano asked innocently with a hidden smirk.

"...What?"

Feliciano sighed with amusement. "Nothing, fratello... I'll just leave you to your thoughts, then."

"Mm..."

Feliciano laughed quietly to himself. It seemed his brother was doing a bit better than the past few days. He left the room with a skip in his step. He was going to go find Ludwig.

"...Antonio..."

"Si?" Came a voice dangerously close to his ear.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing here!"

"Ha ha! I was looking for _you_! It's almost time for English and you weren't at lunch, soo..."

"Oh... well, thanks I guess..." Lovino mumbled awkwardly.

"You're welcome! Let's go to class, there's only three minutes left!" Antonio's eyes lit up. Lovino hardly ever if not never thanked anyone. He skipped over and pulled Lovino to his feet.

Oh. Well why don't you just come over here and grab my arm to lift me up why don't you? Damn tomato bastard. He was still in a daze though, so he didn't fight back.

* * *

"Uh, Francis? Could you give me some advice?" Gilbert asked, grabbing Francis in the hall before they went to their next class.

Wow. Gilbert _never _asked for advice from anyone... it must be a serious matter. Francis smirked to himself.

"_What_? Don't look at me like that! I-I just, uh, don't know what to do about... um... M-M"

"Matthieu?"

Gilbert dropped his gaze to his awesome shoes. "Uh, yeah. I think I l-"

"Vous êtes en amour avec Matthieu, non?" Gilbert's eyes widened and an obvious blush made it's home on his pale face. He didn't know much French, but being with Francis since they were children, he knew what 'amour' and 'Matthew' in the same sentence implied.

"...Francis..."

"Ahon hon ho hon hon! You don't have to do anything special for him, besides maybe not being such an ass all of the time. But, oui, he likes you too. You don't have to worry about anything, mon ami." Francis smirked.

"Really? You're not joking?" Gilbert asked, his guard up.

"I'm not joking in the least, Gilbert." Francis, being Francis, grabbed Gilbert's ass.

"Stop doing that, you damn Frenchie!"

This school was getting gayer by the minute.

* * *

"Okay, brats... I'm sorry to say, but we're going to have to set down Doctor Zhivago for awhile. I'm sure all of you are so saddened by this fact. Anyway, the school has decided that all English, Literature, and Language classes are to set aside regular lessons and focus on the play. That means that we will be studying the script. Yes. Everyone is participating in this play. Oh, and art classes will be centered around constructing and painting the sets. For now, I just want you all to read the script until character roles are dished out. After that, these specific classes will be cancelled, and more time will be given to participate in Drama. Class schedules will be revised of course. Any questions?"

"Mr. Janssen, what will you do during all this?" Asked Alfred.

"Good question, Mr. Jones. I, along with most of the teachers, will be participating in the play." Lars Janssen showed a rare smile.

"Seriously?" Alfred questioned.

"Yes."

"Cool. Are all the teachers participating?"

"Most of them." Lars' thoughts strayed to Irene Kirkland. She would be in it too, right? He hadn't asked Sadik or Vincent about the details. He hoped so.

Apparently, he wore a strange expression on his face, because some of the students in the classroom laughed. He coughed.

"Ahem. Well... Alfred, would you like to hand out the scripts?"

The American's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, sure!"

_"So eager." _Thought Arthur. _"Didn't know he loved theatrics so_ _much_."

* * *

"Haaahh... so exhausted. Sadik, can we call it a day?" Asked Vincent.

Sadik and Vincent had been holding auditions all day in the school's theatre on a Saturday for the musical's different roles. Elizaveta had just finished her audition for the part of Christine. Fourteen others had come before her.

"Thank you Elizaveta. We'll notify everyone when the parts are posted."

She turned to leave, giddy with excitement.

"Alright."

They were just getting out of their seats when someone shouted,

"Wait!"

"Aah... Antonio... are you the last one?" Sadik continued to walk towards the exit to check if others were still outside.

"Yep!"

Vincent heaved a great sigh, running a hand through his dark hair, and turned to walk back to his seat.

* * *

The next week was spent painting the sets. Almost everyone was participating, only a choice few were still working on actually building them, namely Alfred, Gilbert, Ludwig, and most of the male teachers. Of course, Feliciano showcased his talents enthusiastically. Lovino was a lot less than eager, however. He sat on the gym floor, paintbrush in hand, filling in a base coat for some gravestones. Antonio was humming happily to himself, stealing glances at the Italian teen.

It was all very tough work, but through the weeks, almost all the set had been completed and it was only the memorizing of lines to get to. Some students were so excited about the play that they memorized their lines eagerly, others however (and predictably) were less than enthusiastic and complained constantly.

"Man... I didn't even want to audition, why do I have to do this!" A black haired, darkly tanned teen said.

"But you're perfect for the part, Kareem! You'll do great, I just know it! Plus, the girls will be all over you, that should be motivation enough."

"Yeah, whatever. Hmph." The one called Kareem crossed his arms, secretly thinking of a few girls who he'd like to get friendly with.

* * *

One afternoon right after Math, Elizabeta caught Belladonna in the hall.

"Hey, Bell!" She waved to her friend.

"Oh, what's up, Liza?" She smiled, brushing a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Well, just wanted to ask you a question. How's it going with Vash?" Elizaveta winked.

At this, Bella blushed a little and averted her eyes.

"Um. Everything's fine. We're... well..."

"Yeeess?"

"...Fine" She finished lamely.

"That's it? _Fine_? C'mon, I know you!" Elizaveta crossed her arms.

"I know, I know. You're right... So... um... could we talk about this on the phone when I get home...? I have a lot of stuff I want to tell you." After saying this, Bella showed a more characteristic cheshire cat grin.

"Sure~! Can't wait! See you later, Bell!"

* * *

After another week, rehearsals started. Lovino really did not want to act, and he didn't audition, so he was put as a stagehand. It suited him fine, he thought. Plus, he didn't really care. As long as he got to see Antonio. And it was unexpectedly enjoyable, dare he say _fun_, watching Antonio act as Raoul. But... Elizaveta was playing Christine... this made him more than a little jealous. He knew she didn't like him that way, but... still... wasn't there a kiss scene in there somewhere?

_ "Arghh, whatever. It's just a damn play!"_ Lovino thought. He decided to think about who other people were cast as. Some senior was playing the Phantom. Kareem... somebody. And Christine's friend was played by Belladonna, that pretty hot girl he used to like when he first came to this God-forsaken highschool. Who else? Ahh, he couldn't remember because as soon as Antonio started singing, his attention was all on him. He sat on a wooden crate, just listening. The minutes ticked by...

"...That's all I ask of you~"

"Okay, that's enough! I think we all need a break. Fifteen minutes!" Interjected Sadik, clapping three times to get everyone's attention.

Antonio made his way over to Lovino. "How was I Lovi?" He asked happily.

"Uh. F-fine. You were fine." Damn his stuttering. He turned away.

"Really?" Was that a teasing tone of voice? Oh no he didn't.

He did.

"I said you were fine! Damn you!" Lovino bit back, embarrassed.

But Antonio didn't let it go.

"Did you like it?"

"Like hell! I-I mean...!"

_Click. _A photo was taken from somewhere nearby.

Aw, _fuck no_. Shut the fuck up Antonio! The worst part was, Lovino couldn't tell if he was doing this on purpose or not.

"Hm?"

Oh screw it, this was soo intentional. Damn him. Lovino averted his eyes to stare at the oh-so-interesting floor. He couldn't deal with this right now. He stood up abruptly from the crate he had been sitting on and escaped to the prop room. He therefore didn't catch the wide smirk that adorned Antonio's features. It was rather... frightening to say the least.

Francis walked up to Antonio and gave him some advice.

"Uh, Toni... it would probably be better for everybody if you didn't smile like that."

Antonio blinked.

"Ah. Right. Sorry about that."

* * *

**AN: **_Sorry it's a bit short. I hope there was enough funny bits in there. I just wanted to get that out there. It's been in my docs for months and months. The real fun begins next chapter! (Which I don't know when will be out... *sobs*) Gahh. I'm sorry guys. Remember those annoyingly long author notes I wrote at 4 in the morning in like, bold print, for my first few chapters? Yeah? ...No? Well I do. Quite embarrassing looking back on it. *sigh* But anyway. Thanks for reading._


End file.
